Villain
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: What if Ranma had to pick a career for career day on his school and did not want to do martial arts instructor? This is my take upon this all as he explores a new career. Instead of hero, a villainous career is for him... R&R please
1. Career options

**Villain**

Disclaimer: I don't own the series here, so I can't claim rights… I do own my villains/heroes that appear to be of my own making with my own powers and such… Ranma ½ is not owned by me.

**

* * *

Career options…

* * *

**

The life of Saotome Ranma had always been a challenging one, filled to the brim with excitement and other things that were usually draining a lot of his energy. He was already looking out for his graduation, which would be coming soon, just another year for him to wait and do his tests well so he might be able to become a good martial arts instructor or something like that, though he really didn't like the way that his father was making him be the one responsible for all the work that needed to be done around the Dojo.

He looked around for a moment, seeing that he was in class at the moment and the teacher was droning on about a career they would have to pick and try it out for a day or something. Whatever they wanted to choose was free since it would allow them to get the dream job they always wanted, as a special gift from the Diet to the school, with them funding all of it.

For a moment, he sat there as he heard Akane speak with her two girlfriends, Yuka and Sayuri about what she wanted to do. "I always wanted to become a good martial artist and a good housewife so I'll just opt for a cooking career option. Ranma probably will do something with martial arts or the like, the simpleton probably doesn't know much more then that." It was truly peculiar how he managed to catch the sounds of the conversation so well and he absorbed them at the moment, his eyes going towards the girls as they all giggled and then Yuka said that she had always wanted to become a nurse, with Sayuri saying something about becoming a scientist or something, so she would be able to get some good income once she was older.

Ranma thought about the matter for once. _I really don't know what to do right now. Martial Arts is just something I do naturally, not something I really want to do. Sure, to work in a Dojo has always been my father's dream but do I really want to do that for the rest of my life, making money for him to feed his fat stomach? I want to be free and see the world, become my own man, just like those people in that Gajin comic that I saw once. Now, let's ask sensei when the choice needs to be handed in…_

"Norisaki-sensei, when does the paper needed for the career you want to follow later in life need to be handed in?" for a moment, the old man looked at Ranma, not realizing that it had been the jock of the class who had asked him that. "At the end of the week, Saotome-san."

Ranma nodded to himself, content with the idea of having a few days more to spend on this entire thing, though he knew that it would be somewhat hazardous considering his terrible luck.

The rest of the afternoon was spent having to hear about strange professions that students had once followed, culminating in a story about how a student had once asked to become a superhero or something, but had failed in that due to the lack of superpowers and thus had been dismissed by the hero that had come to be his supervisor for a day and to see whether he had fit the bill for superhero.

"Sensei, what if you wanted to become a superhero too?" Daisuke asked, looking at his sensei who smiled softly. "I wouldn't stop you but you'd need to possess some sort of superpower to be accepted as one, since the superhero will test you for them. Which superhero you get is up to fate, since some of them are actively looking for an aide or something, though what they are looking for varies per hero." Daisuke looked actually a bit put out about that, but then placed the comment. "Ranma would make a good superhero, he's got the looks of one, can punch a good hole in the concrete and is damn fast and he's honorable…" for a moment, Ranma actually considered it, but then realized that most people would discriminate him for turning into a girl all of the time due to his problem with cold and hot water.

Ranma walked to the Tendo home after school ran out, Akane being with a few of her friends, with him having almost no other friends then Hiroshi and Daisuke at school and thus virtually no other contact with people his age, save for his rivals and fiancé's.

As his mind went over the things that had happened at the lesson, in another part of Nerima, a woman was fighting against a man that looked to be dressed in pinkish spandex, wearing a big cape with an insignia of a brain on it. It was clear that this man was a fighter for justice as he was continually attacking with blasts of mental energy, the woman nimbly dodging and cursing like a sailor on crack, who eventually became the father of a motherless child.

"Your evil ways end here, Aracha! You will face justice!" a mental blast was accompanied by that statement and she was launched a pretty good distance away, crashing on the pavement three hundred meters in front of Ranma, who looked up to see a girl wearing an outfit that was consisting of only a few pieces of clothing covering the bare essentials and an elaborate web tattoo on her belly. For a second, Ranma froze, half waiting for a challenger to appear out of thin air to challenge him, but then, he ran towards the girl to see whether she was alright.

"Are you alright Miss?" was the first thing she heard from a male voice that definitively wasn't Brainman, who would have arrested her the first chance he got. "Not quite." She said back with a wince as she opened her eyes and saw that there was a pretty handsome Japanese teenager standing over her, dressed in red and black silks. "There's someone after me, who's been trying to get me into jail for just existing. Could you hide me some--." She was cut off as a voice spoke high in the air.

"I find you consorting with one of the local youth, Aracha. Is this how low you have stooped, corrupting this fine nation's youth to aid your villainous schemes?" for a moment, Ranma looked at the spandex clad hero who floated over them, then shaking his head and sighing deeply. "I'm sorry mister, but this girl looks like she needs some help. If you're going to be in my way, I see no other way then to beat you."

For a moment, the hero watched as the youth got into a ready stance, his mind being as open as a floodgate for him and a laugh came from his mouth, sounding like the typical laughter of a hero. "Don't try to play the hero for that woman, Saotome Ranma. She has killed multiple men and stole enough from the museum of Art in Kyoto to be a wanted person in Japan."

Ranma didn't really fuss about the way that the man knew who he was and then looked up. "I don't care if she killed the Emperor. It's just that you are attacking a woman who obviously is no match for you. You pick on the weak villains so that you look strong and almighty and I've had it with you."

Ranma began to focus his ki into his hands, a glowing orb coming in them as a Moukon Takabisha formed. Suddenly, he felt a headache as his ki halted and then fizzed out, making him look at the superhero and feel a surge of rage come into him as he could no longer feel his body making a connection to his ki and that rage turned into a fierce hatred for the man for locking away his natural energy reserves, effectually killing him off since his body was so saturated with the energy that it required it to be alive.

As he could feel his body begin to ache and a blinding pain to shoot through his body as his energy was now shut off, a survival instinct awoke within him, crazily trying to search for a new source of energy until his Ki could be reconnected.

"I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL EVERY BIT OF PAIN I AM FEELING!" Ranma was no longer himself, the hatred within him having transformed him into the antithesis of what he had been before. For a moment, the normally kindhearted Ranma died and the new, more vicious Ranma awoke within the shell that was now deprived of Ki. For a moment, he stared at the hero, watching his every move as his body turned cold and stiff for a moment.

"What? Why?" Brainman stammered as he could feel how the boy managed to remain standing even though his natural energy being locked away temporarily should have made him faint for a few hours then wake up fine. Unless it had been like his mentor had described and this was one of the few grandmasters of life energy usage who used it to power themselves, it would have all worked… but those grandmasters usually were old and wrinkly, the amount of skill one must have being enormous as it wasn't known.

Ranma jumped into the air, not using any ki but his raw muscles, moving at a speed that was far beyond anything he had achieved with ki boosting it, the lack of energy through his muscles making his movements stiffer then usual. For the moment, he relished in the feeling of hatred that was wafting off his own body, reveling in the manner that he was radiating the feeling of hatred whilst also feeling it within his mind, it being still opened to the brain-reading hero, but that was changing rapidly as his mind underwent changes that were sparked once Ranma came up with them.

Normally, Ranma would have given up on the villainess, considering her to be someone that needed to be locked up, but the recent career choice thing had him all messed up. Then, after the brain manipulating hero had shut him off from his life-energy, he had gained immeasurable rage, an emotion that he nearly never displayed, due to having almost no anger within him save at times when he was emotionally in disarray.

At the moment, he was in a great turmoil as the good side of his emotions was busy with trying to calm him down while a soft and calm and seductive voice was trying to make him see sense. _It isn't right to attack a hero! He's only trying to make us calm down and not attack him. __**He's shut us off from our sustenance, are you going to allow that? Punish him for taking away what is rightfully ours! Can't you feel how your body is undergoing death-like symptoms? Can't you feel the pain? Let your anger overtake you and become someone like the girl on the ground. Can't you sense the darkness in her Ki? She's evil and she likes being evil. What do you have to lose, if only a few friends? Always you fought against evil, so why not become evil and have a little fun? **__But that would hurt our friends and family! Ranma, you can't join up with the spider lady, because she'd make you into someone you aren't and pervert your purpose in this world! __**What would you know about purpose? Ranma, why don't you make sure that brain-boy over there gets what's coming to him, then have a little chat with the spider girl over there? I'm sure that she'd be more than willing to tell a bit more about being a villain then mister Oh-I-like-to-make-you-feel-bad-just-because-you-defended-someone-who-i-think-is-evil. **__Ranma you mustn't give in!_

* * *

Ranma looked at the hero and then delivered a kick with most of his might, which ended the fight effectively. A foot hit Brainman's crotch with speeds that would put a bullet to shame and a loud cracking sound was heard and Brainman was sent out of the district, straight into the Tokyo Tower, where a dent was formed. 

Ranma slumped to the ground the moment he hit it, being out cold. His body felt a lot clearer now that no ki was moving through it anymore, though it was slowly trickling back into his body, a feeling that made him feel warm again._I can survive this!_ Went through his mind as he could feel the tendrils of unconsciousness grab him.

Aracha, being a superpower endowed human through an accident in her father's laboratory, did have some moral codes by which she worked. By not only seeing that this young man was able to kick a hero a pretty good distance away and not really seeing or sensing that the hero was coming back to finish the deal, looked at the young man and sighed deeply. "Guess I'll have to take you with me or that brain geek is going to finish you off, thinking you to be aligned with me. It was sweet for trying to save me though…"

He awoke to the feeling of something heavy on his chest and as he opened his eyes, he stared into the eight eyes of a huge spider, his eyes looking at the jaws that seemed to click for a moment until his foot slammed into the stomach of the spider, sending it off to the left, allowing him to get up and finally look at the room he was in, noticing the spider décor and the hissing spider in the corner as it struggled to get up, finally managing to after rolling around a little bit.

"I see you've met with Jerry, my pet spider." A voice made his head snap to the side, seeing Aracha stand there with an amused grin on her face, clothed in little more then a towel which covered most of her body. Ranma wasn't going to let his hormones flare even despite the fact that this was a woman who looked hot. "Who are you?"

"Aracha is my name as a so-called 'enemy of justice', but you can call me Jessica. So, Ranma, was it? Why did you save me? Anyone else would just have let that brain freak arrest me." Ranma looked at her and then gave her a weird look. "I don't know. It's just something that felt right. That man took away my life energy so I beat him. I can't stand women in pain so that's why I saved you I guess…" for a moment, she stood there and Ranma watched her as she fished a paper out of his school bag, which she had apparently taken with her while she fled the scene. "You need to do a career day or something for your school, right? Allow me to make a suggestion of Supervillain to you. You got the right build, the fast responses and even a lot of power. Under my training you might even discover any superpowers you might have that you didn't know about. Jerry! No touching his food!"

Ranma watched as the spider gave a weird sound and then slunk away, to rest in a webbed over corner, apparently feeling down because its owner spoke to it so harshly. For a moment, he thought about it. "What would being a supervillain entail? Also, don't you guys are supposed not to share power with anyone?"

She looked at him with a slightly questioning look on her face and shook her head. "I'm making an exception today, only because you got rid of that annoying brain-guy." "Oh…" "Well, what we generally do is rob banks, cause the normal heroes to get a head-ache and just band together when a man or woman gets an organization together. Since Superheroes tend to flock together, why shouldn't we do the same? Anyways, I also have some enhancements due to my super powers, which allows me to spit webbing like a normal spider would do from their silk glands through my mouth. It's pretty nifty, but I don't have much more than that, save for a thick skin which helps against small arms fire and some boosted agility."

"Nice." She sighed deeply. "It's not so nice if you know that men always look weirdly at you when you spit a bit of webbing on the ground." Ranma looked at her and then cracked his neck a bit, looking around the room a bit more and seeing that it was tastefully decorated in a manner which seemed to be totally unlike this young woman. "I take it you evicted the old owners of this place?"

"They were nice treats for Jerry…" Ranma sighed deeply at that, knowing that the spider had been about to eat him too or something since it was apparently hungry. For a moment, he watched as there was a silence between them until Aracha smiled slightly and then dropped the towel, making him lower his gaze immediately.

"Oh come ON! You got to look at this nice body at least once Ranma! Can't you see how nice my breasts are?" she posed sexily for him but he kept his eyes focused on the carpet. "I don't want to look. It's gotten me in trouble often enough…" he muttered, thinking back to his fiancé's who would be very uncomfortable for his health if they discovered a woman had offered her body to him and showed her breasts to him. "Women trouble?" she asked, looking at him and then wrapped a hand around him in a gesture of comfort. "Okay, I won't ask you to look at me anymore and get dressed. You can tell me all about your women trouble if you want. I promise I'll listen and give advice."

Soon, he found himself talking all about Shampoo's pushy behavior and how Akane treated him on a daily basis, making him feel depressed at times since she didn't seem to understand him and said he was a pervert for having a curse that transformed him into a girl. She had perked up at that mention and Ranma demonstrated it to her, making her surprised but still able to not cast judgment. He talked about how his best friend turned against him, trying to kill him and then eventually wanted him to marry her because he had promised her, the unknowing child he had been at that age that he'd marry her.

"I pity you." She said as she sat in front of him, dressed in her normal clothes, which consisted of a long t-shirt which covered her upper body and some tight jeans with black shoes to accentuate it. For a moment, he looked at her with his blue eyes apparently focused on her blue-grey eyes and then mumbled something under his breath. "what was that?" she asked softly, looking at him and then hearing him say it out loud. "I'm sorry."

"Why should you be sorry? They are the problem, not you." She replied, feeling angry at the fact that he seemed to be getting depressed by the manner in which he seemed to make all of his problems out to be the end of the world. "I'm sure that it'll be okay in time. Just make your choice and stand up for yourself and it'll all be okay, right?"

Ranma looked up to her and then smiled slightly, his eyes meeting her eyes and then he rose from the bed, standing up and stretching a bit. "I'm going back to my place of residence, Jessica-san. Thank you for listening to me."

She smiled softly and tehn exhaled as she looked at him with wistful eyes, her eyes watching as he departed over the rooftops, going to that Dojo she had seen in the area he was headed, now knowing where he lived.

"I hope we'll meet again, Ranma-san." She addressed him in the correct manner, since she was a foreigner and rarely used Japanese suffixes. She looked at her watch to see what time it was, only to discover that it was time for dinner and that she should be getting some soon or else the restaurant on the corner would be closed, where she got her unhealthy food from, usually consisting of some French fries with some udon noodles as a side dish. Of course, she used ketchup with them, since she liked ketchup.

Ranma touched down on the grass, taking care not to disturb the inhabitants of the house as he walked to the front door, watching for any sign of movement until he came to the door and was just about to open it when he froze. "Sneaking in the house, Saotome?" Nabiki's voice spoke behind him and he looked at her with a dull gaze, no emotions visible on his face as he stared at her for a moment, then replying. "Actually I was going to try to get inside without bothering your sister, but since you're here, allow me to hold the door open for you." The polite gesture was something she didn't expect and a smirk came to her face as she looked at him.

"Well, even the laziest dog can be tamed I guess." Then stepped inside as she passed him, making him close his eyes as his voices warred. _**Slap her for being insolent to us! Treating us like a pet, always being so condescending against us!**__She's never been like that to us! You shouldn't hit her, she can't defend herself well! __**Hit her! She's going to use something against us to cause us harm! **__Ranma, please don't! _This conversation went on within his mind for some time until a conclusion was reached, that they wouldn't attack Nabiki.

"Ranma-kun, what did you fill in on your career sheet?" Akane asked as he entered the room, looking to see if something had survived his father's onslaught of gluttonous intent. He watched how his father looked at a small bowl of rice and just slapped his hand on top of it before the man could eat it. There was a look in Ranma's eyes that hadn't been there before, the older man noticed but passed it off as a trick of the light. After all, Ranma couldn't look similar to the master, right?

* * *

Ranma ate slowly, ignoring Akane's requests about his career sheet, knowing that his was still empty of everything save his name, which was printed upon it by the school secretary, as was customary in Furinkan so not to cause confusing things through bad handwriting. "Could you wait until I have finished eating, Akane?" he asked nicely, looking at her and watching how she seemed to be conflicted because he asked nicely and then shut up. 

_She's finally silent! Hooray!_ He mentally cheered as he finished his bowl of rice with some of the leftover pickles given to him by Kasumi, which he thanked after the meal. "Yes, Akane?" he asked once he was back in his room, having taken his bag up to the room he and his father had to share and then unpacking slowly while watching the contents of it and making sure that it didn't spill out, since he usually carried some other things in his bag to keep his strength up, some weights since he had the need to train his arms a bit, though his legs were pretty fine too.

"What career did you pick to do on career day?" she asked nicely and Ranma could see the aura of sweetness around her pick up for a moment. _Now I know how most people think of her as an angel on earth… she's using that aura thing unconsciously when she wants to know something and it probably affects their chakra to make them like her or something… no wonder she has always had to fight against boys… _

He waited for a few seconds to get the suspense up a bit and then said what he had to say on the subject. "I haven't picked a career yet." AKane visibly seemed to deflate about that tidbit of information and he had to hold back a cocky smirk as he answered her. "But I will be done with it by the end of the night, so if you'd just wait until tomorrow, I'll give the answer to the rest of the family, okay?"

She nodded slowly and he wondered if acting like someone that could actually communicate with people instead of insulting them all the time would be better for his health. He somehow knew that it would be pretty hurtful to make those rude comments. Maybe it was because he could feel none of his life-energy at the moment, not even a whisper of it, though he was still able to perform most of his feats, he just didn't have the life-force accessible to him anymore. He wanted to feel it, feeling a bit of it in the area, Akane apparently giving some of it off, but he didn't want that anger filled ki within his body, he wanted something purer, something which would make him feel alive once more, something that was powerful and pure.

He sat in his room for a time, watching the sheet and being puzzled about how to answer some of the questions.

"State the preferred career from the options provided…" he was expecting something like that, even saw superhero being listed as an available choice, but somehow he knew that it wouldn't be something for him. He had killed and for that he wasn't on the good side anymore, since he had felt nothing but rage and anger at that moment because Akane had appeared to be dead to the world and it had made him feel so enraged that everything just burst out from him.

He could feel how his hand became cold all of a sudden, waving it around to get a bit of a feeling into it and then picked up the pen he had grabbed from his bag and then began to cross out the Other possible career option: section on the form, writing the preferred career on the black line that was reserved for that.

**

* * *

Supervillain

* * *

**

He watched as the kanji stood there, looking innocent to him but conveying a deeper meaning behind them then he had initially thought. When he began to think about things, things always seemed to be easier to him than before, which might be attributed to the fact that he used his grey matter for once.

From what Jessica had told him, the life of a super power endowed villain was one of danger, which he liked since it always sent shivers down his spine when he was doing something dangerous, would give him a good amount of money illegally and breaking the law never really was a concern to him since his father did it often enough and he was better than his father in the aspects of thievery, though his father was a coward most of the time too…

For a moment, he watched the kanji be there on the paper and then answered the rest of the questions with a newfound will. He looked at the filled in sheet and then put it into his bag, making sure it was somewhere safe where nobody could find it and then laid himself down to sleep.

The morning was too early for his tastes as a bucket of water was dumped over his head and woke him up. He looked up to see Akane walk away and Genma sleep further, him shaking his head and changing into dry clothing and then going downstairs.

"So, what's your choice? You promised you'd tell us at breakfast, Ranma." For a moment, he decided whether to tuck in or to answer her question. They would of course want to know what he had chosen and he watched as Nabiki entered the room, also looking at him with an inquisitive look. "Well, for my career day, I've chosen the profession of a supervillain."

For a moment, everyone in the room froze as their minds processed the information given, then Nabiki burst into spontaneous laughter. "Come on, a guy like you becoming a supervillain? You need BRAINS for that and you don't have them, Saotome. If you become a supervillain later in life, I'll erase your entire debt."

Ranma didn't react to that, just grabbed his chopsticks and began to eat. The rest of the family, those who had stopped laughing also began to eat breakfast, making Ranma feel a bit out of the loop at the reaction of the family. His own father was eating his fill now and ranma could not help but think that they all seemed to make fun of his suggestion that he'd be a supervillain.

Well, he'd show them. He'd become the best supervillain in the world, even if he had to implant himself with strange things or get strange liquids injected into his body! He would become the best the world would ever see! That he promised himself!

* * *

Well, I got inspired to write this, so please tell me if I should continue this… 

Demon God of Chaos wishes everyone a good night and will be going to bed soon due to having school tomorrow. I hope that everyone will be satisfied with this, because it MIGHT have a next chapter.

Your reviews determine whether I will write further for this story.

So, 10 reviews equals that I will at least give it some good consideration, 15 equals that I will give it more time and 20 means I'll devote most of my attention to it.

So… start reviewing now…

It's mainly just to make sure that I know which stories to continue. It gets confusing at times… all these ideas in my head…

I'd like to know if you all knew what powers Ranma should have as a supervillain. I got a set of them in my head, but i want to hear your ideas so i can add something or keep something away. Let it be known however that Ranma will have very pale skin since he's somewhat disconnected from his ki (life-force) and feels pain a lot less then other people. he will also have a boosted agility and speed with strenght increasing also.

Demon God of Chaos


	2. Reflections

**Villain**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, nor do i own anything else but the clothing on my body and this pc. I love everyone who has deigned with a review and hope to get more.

**

* * *

Reflections

* * *

**

Ranma looked out of the window, listening how the teacher droned on about the Meiji era and how it was supposed to be one of the periods in history that they could learn about for a test the next week. He thought about how well his sheet had been accepted, the teacher looking up a few times and then discreetly asking whether he was serious.

"Of course I am serious. I want to have a change of perspective for once, so I selected that career. I'd also like you to just tell whoever asks that I filled in Martial Artist or something to do with that, since I don't like people snooping around and trying to get information about me, got that teach?" for a moment, the teacher looked at Ranma and then nodded slowly after Ranma looked at him threateningly.

_**You're learning…**__That was horrible! How dare you do something to the poor man? Threatening him! __**Shut up, it's good preparation for what we'll be doing next. A man needs to be wicked in this life or else he's going to go fast. **__But…_

* * *

Ranma looked out of the window, doodling a bit on his paper, seeing that it wasn't something he should interest himself in. after all, what use did knowing how to make some calculations to design a perfect circle in all its aspects? He could use the knowledge still, but he wasn't interested in it at the moment. He looked at his hands and saw that they were slowly growing paler by the hour as the life had been draining out of his body. His ki was blocked off perfectly, making him effectively unable to use it in combat, though he would be able to find a substitute soon, he hoped that would be possible, or else he'd need to have some technological gadgets with projectile capabilities. 

"And so, the perfect way to make a circle is to draw it like this and make the following calculation, as described on the board. Class dismissed." For a moment, Ranma perked up and then began to feel a bit strange as there was a silence within the room as the students filled out, then conversation seemed to pick up between students. Ranma looked at the doodles he made, seeing that there was a small drawing of a man standing over some mutilated remains and after grimacing slightly as he hadn't realized he was doodling that, making it something that disturbed him slightly.

* * *

He did feel how his senses appeared to be more sensitive, the moment that he came into contact with broad daylight, his eyes immediately shrinking and allowing him to accumulate faster to the sudden light change, his eyes darkening ever so slightly as he looked out over the school yard and sighed as he walked next to Akane, who apparently was busy with telling him about how she would be one of the best cooks that was ever going to be alive, while he pondered about the way that he would be fighting now that his ki was locked within his body. As a Ki Master, he would need to use it to boost his power, but with it locked, he wasn't able to use it as effectively. It should have killed him, it being locked away being the killing blow, but for some reason it didn't, effectively allowing him to exist without having access to most of his ki. He was sure that Happosai had noticed it and then began to try and let him talk about him. He still remembered that moment.

* * *

"Ranma-kun, is something wrong with you, m'boy?" For a moment, the old troll looked respectable in his old age, Ranma looking at him and then ignoring him, feeling a shiver go up his spine. "If you ever need someone to talk to, come see me, okay?" 

He had then left by jumping through the open window, a scream from a female making Ranma sigh deeply as something about panties was screamed. There was a silence as he sat there, trying to reconnect to his ki, looking at the way that it seemed to be bottled up and every attempt to summon it resulted in failure, with his body feeling more and more tired than before.

* * *

Ranma wondered about the Ki within his body, if it acted as a reservoir of power or something more ingenious. The body that he possessed was something of art, sculpted by years and years of training to ultimate martial perfection. It would be pretty easy for it to retain its original form, making it into something that could house his ki and spirit for some time, but eventually, he figured that it would break down by intense use, since the ki was not flowing at the moment and appeared to be inert. 

Ranma sat down in the room that he and his father shared, trying to reach out to his ki once more, feeling the comforting warmth of it being out of his reach. He tried to reach it, really tried to, but it didn't work, his body feeling colder still, his skin tone going to the extremely pale. For the moment that he realized he could no longer access his ki, a reaction happened that would be very strange for anyone to see.

_I can't touch my ki anymore…_ he muttered in his mind, a whisper of sound coming from his mouth as he wrapped his arms around his knees, bringing them to his chest and then swayed slightly, looking at nothing in particular, his mind being weighted with the question that plagued him at the moment. _What now?_

* * *

Happosai was on his usual panty raid and didn't feel the need to go hunt more women to get their panties. All of a sudden, he was thinking about his heir, who apparently had a problem with his ki, since it was barely noticeable within him. He had attributed it to the kid's control getting better, but this just seemed strange if he was suppressing it the entire time. Something might very well be wrong with his heir and it wouldn't do to have the kid die on him while he could have done something about it. 

The sack containing the clothing of several of the ladies he had molested and stolen the garments of was on his back as he bounded his way back over the rooftops, his mind thinking about how this would all need to be handled. With Ranma you never knew how he would react. Usually it was macho behavior and Happosai would have given something to see it all washed away and see the boy a crying mess about something, though the loss of a family member could do that to a person. It was just something of a malicious thought in his mind, reminded of all the times that the kid had managed to beat him by torching his wonderful panties and brassieres. He decided that the best choice of action was to confront the kid about his strange ki anomaly. It might be nothing at all or it might be something majorly complicated. He wasn't a master of Ki manipulation for nothing though, so he figured he might be able to handle something of that magnitude well, but you never knew.

* * *

Ranma still sat there, shaking slightly as thoughts of what to do now flashed through his mind, his entire being coming crumbling down now that he realized that martial arts would need to be performed with ki within the limbs to actually move them faster then normal, something that had been taken away from him at the moment, probably forever. He knew he could absorb some ki from others, but he wanted pure ki, not corrupted ki which would make him feel things that he didn't want, though anger could be a nice driving force. 

If anyone had wandered into the room at that moment, they would have seen the greatest martial artist of this era being huddled together against the wall, shivering slightly with a dead look in his eyes, muttering something about it being gone.

Happosai did that same thing, standing on the window ledge and proclaiming: "You're going to tell me what's wrong with you and I won't stand any excuses!" the old man then took a look into the room, seeing Ranma look up with a dead look in his eyes. "It's gone." Was the only thing Ranma said in response, his deadened eyes looking at the old man with grief showing within them, showing the old man that there was indeed a way to make the great invincible Ranma break down mentally.

"Can you tell me what happened, Sonny-boy?" Happosai got in a relaxed position opposite of Ranma, looking at his face as he sat there in a more relaxed position, out of some instinctual reaction that he should be sitting as it should be instead of hugging his knees in a state of shock, since the man might be able to give him the answers he needed.

"I lost the ability to use ki, it's all locked away…" Ranma muttered as he looked up at the man, slowly coming to terms with the fact that he was unable to use ki now and that it would be futile for him to try and get usage of it once again. "Okay, can you explain what happened to you to make you loose your ki using abilities?"

Happosai knew that when facing people that were depressed about something, being nice and gentle usually made then snap out of it when you got them comfortable, or even getting them angry when being all pushy, though that was unlikely to work against Ranma. Ki abilities aside, Ranma probably had a greater speed using his normal muscles to work then him, due to his advanced age and his weakening bones.

"I got into a fight with a retard wearing spandex and then somehow he shut down my life-force, as he called it. I couldn't call upon my ki anymore so in a last ditch effort, I kicked him in the groin which should have knocked him out cold. He apparently was surprised I was able to remain standing. I think his name was brainman or something, though I can't really remember…" Happosai looked at his heir with a critical eye, looking him over for a few minutes before answering. "Did that man do something to you to shut down your ki? Maybe touch you, did something to your mind?"

He was starting to suspect that Ranma had run afoul a supervillain or a superhero and had ended up angering the person and then getting his life-force locked away. He could sense very little ki within Ranma's body, which was something that should have made him go into a coma, but somehow by a miracle, Ranma's body was still breathing and talking, so that should indicate that he still had at least a bit of his ki left to sustain his life. There was a big block and ki was constantly being broken off b y the body because it stagnated behind the block. "Ranma, can I touch a few points on your body that might be able to help?" he asked, looking at the teenager to see that he was already pulling off his shirt, getting up to allow him better access.

Soon, he was standing on a chair to get a better picture and saw that the block was complex enough to make even the most outstanding ki masters be puzzled. "Ranma, tell me about that brainman, was he using some sort of mind manipulation on you? Also, tell me why there is a phone number on your back, with the words: **Call me**, written in English?"

* * *

Ranma looked at the old man, feeling that he could trust the man with this, but looked around to check if anyone was listening with them. He had been feeling a bit cheered up by the fact that the old man was willing to listen to him, had even come to him asking what the problem was and he was actually answering all the questions the man had asked. "Well, I met this woman that brainman was attacking, so she probably wrote that on my back with the note to call her or something, since she will probably be the one that'll be guiding me on career day. She was a supervillain by trade apparently, I only interfered because she was getting smacked around and I really hate seeing girls in pain and hurt by people who could easily control themselves… Well, after that, I awoke to see this big-ass spider on my chest looking ready to devour me. After that, I talked a bit until it was time to get back here and eventually, it came to that." Happosai nodded slowly, thinking about all of it and then coming to a conclusion, one which Ranma wasn't going to like. 

"Well, Ranma m'boy, I got a sad announcement for you. Due to a superhero having locked away your ki, or life-force as he called it, I'm unable to fix it since apparently he's installed mental blocks to disable any release of the life-energy other then through his own manipulation. I'm sorry, but I can't help and neither will Co-chan." For a moment, Ranma stared at him with wide eyes, looking at him as if looking within his very soul and then his head sunk low, his eyes downcast as he thought about the way that things would end now. His father would at least cast him out of the family for being unable to manipulate his ki and he'd probably get his head lopped off in the attempt since it was unmanly or something by his mother. Who was he going to figth now, with no ki at his disposal to do one of his more dangerous techniques. He knew that his muscles were still intact and able to deliver some damage upon the enemy that would attack him but it would not help him in an extended battle.

He looked at the old man with sorrow in his eyes. "What can I do now?" for a moment, the old man was speechless as he saw the defeated look in Ranma's eyes, making some small effort to comfort the boy but fdailing at it miserably. The feeling about the way that he had lost all of his ki was still within him, making him feel angry all of a sudden, for his lack of power.

Happosai watched his heir stand up with an angry glint in his eyes. _Shit, his depression has turned to anger… This might not end well…_ indeed it didn't. moments after the thought, a fist whizzed by his face as Ranma's anger turned onto him, making this a dangerous place to be due to the destructiveness that Ranma apparently seemed to possess.

Ranma on the other hand seemed to feel nothing of discomfort as the rage had welled up within him. One moment, he had been sad and then, a blossoming rage kicked in, making him feel so angry at the old man for telling him that he no longer had any access to his ki. He could feel something deep within him burst as he looked at the old pervert and felt the rage blossom within him, the next strike being a backhand which sent the old man out the window, onto the lawn.

There was a silence as Ranma jumped after him, the old man going into a ready stance and just blocking for a moment, the moves making sense to him now, his speed still unchanged even though he wasn't using his ki to move faster, being as fast as normal. There was a movement in the corner of his eye and he grabbed the offending object, only to see Ryouga at the other end of it. A punch to the collarbone was enough to send the lost boy back a few meters, a loud crack coming from Ranma's hand as he watched how a few fingers looked to be broken, a sharp stab of pain lancing through his body. Slowly he watched as the fingers began to bend back to their normal positions, the feeling of pain dissolving immediately as another punch flew at him, which he ducked under, delivering a nearly bone shattering kick to the crotch of the lost boy, who doubled over in pain as his family jewels were being mangled by the force of the kick. There was a silence as there was a wind blowing with Ryouga being doubled over from the pain and Happosai wincing in pain.

"Come on now, Ranma m'boy, you can't go on and attack us all. I know you're angry, but anger is not the way to take away the feeling. Relax and let the anger go…" the sentence was roughly silenced as Ranma kicked him into a wall, making the old man peel himself off, only to be roughly grabbed by Ranma as he lifted the old man in front of his face, his eyes glowing slightly red, though that could have been a trick of the light. "Old pervert, this has gone on long enough. I can't accept it! It's gone…"

* * *

A shudder went over Ranma and he closed his eyes slightly, slits giving him view as he looked at the old man's wrinkled face. "You know nothing of my **pain!"** his voice changed all of a sudden as the old man's ki seeped into his body and made him feel pleasantly warm, a taint also seeping in and making him feel uncomfortable with being around men, the feeling urging him to go to women and do some things with them that weren't exactly honorable. For a moment, he looked at the man before he let loose an animalistic snarl, his rage rising as he saw red. 

Happosai knew that by feeding him some of his ki, the kid might calm down a little or go into a fullblown rage, which could end up very dangerous for anyone in the surroundings.

For a moment, his life flashed before his eyes, his mind being focused on the hand that came at him full speed, being snapped away suddenly by something.

For a moment, Ranma could feel triumph as the old man was about to be finished and another problem being out of his life forever, but then felt how something strong wrapped itself around his arms and then brought him to the ground, making him grunt slightly and wriggle to get free.

"Apparently you got a bit of an anger management problem, kid." A smooth feminine voice said and Happosai looked to see a young woman of around 20-25 stand there, dressed in some of the most revealing outfits he had ever seen on a non-super empowered woman. For a moment, he watched the monument of feminine glory, until he saw the spider tattoo on her stomach, seeing how it matched her attire, which held the same spider motif and the webbing that she was holding in her hands. _Shit… a superhero? If that's the case, no bra for me… I still remember the kick that other woman gave me, the one with the red and white with the high boots in blue living in America… now THAT hurt…_

"It's logical for him to be angry though. He told me all about you, Happosai… And due to a little detective work on my own, I found that you all will not be missed by the populace… Currently, I'm not up to your level, but I'll have some use for Ranma since he and I will be working together in the near future." A myserious smile came to her face as she looked over at the bound martial artist. "Calm down a bit would you? Get over the fact that you can't use your life energy anymore and start using your body to its full potential. You're as fast as ever without using that life energy you seem to be so fond of so why bother?"

Ranma calmed down slightly as he began to think about it. If he still was able to hit the elderly martial arts master, had his speed really decreased so much? His punches had felt more powerful too, even without having used ki. And then there was the fact of his bones and skin healing so fast that it was visible to him. He closed his eyes and entered a place in his mind where he often spent his time meditating when he couldn't sleep.

When he reached that special place, he saw that it was still the peaceful pasture that it had become the first time he needed to meditate, as a suggestion from one of his old sensei. There was a silence in the pasture as he stepped inside it. Within it, birds were chirping and a platform stood there, with a comfortable western chair to relax in. the moment that he seated himself, a calm settled over him as he looked through the pasture, watching how little animals crawled and how the sun shone on him, his entire being getting relaxed on a mental level, his anger having disappeared entirely. He got out of the comfortable chair, thinking about how he would need to face the real world once again and the entire world around him disappeared, giving him back the normal worldview that was perceived by the people present.

"Could you get me out of here?" was the first thing he asked as Aracha dropped down from the wall she was standing on and then began to get the spider silk off his body, removing it swiftly by using some clawed extensions on the gloves that she wore, a new addition or maybe he hadn't noticed them before.

"Now, are you done with getting angry? Yes, good." Ranma nodded at her question and then watched as she looked at the old pervert and then grinned in a womanly fashion. "Can you keep watch over him for a little while, until he gets his career day? I doubt I'd be able to sneak away from my apartment during the day, with that brain geek still out there looking for me." Happosai nodded slowly, watching how the woman's bust heaved with every breath that she took, being well endowed and pretty good looking for her age, with the outfit giving her a new sense of sexuality due to a lot of skin being on display for all to see, though from her movements, he could see that she was alert as a bunny, ready to get away at a moment's notice. There was a silence as Ryouga crawled up to see Aracha and then fainted due to blood loss as she was apparently too unclothed to keep any lecherous thoughts from surfacing in his brain, thus making it a sure possibility that he'd need some therapy if he ever got the idea to head over to America in his travels, or even had been there but in the winter season, being there without any women taking opportunity of the hot weather to take a topless sunbath.

Ranma smiled slightly, like a child and then breathed out slowly, looking at Aracha and then at Happosai. "If she hadn't stopped me, you'd be a smear on the wall, letch." It was more a statement then a real sentence, his eyes looking at the man and then closing slightly as he toppled over, hitting the ground with a thump. "Does he do that often?" was the first question that she asked the old letch who shook his head. "First time I see him go unconscious. Must be the stress." They nodded together and Aracha bade Happosai farewell with the instruction to stay away from her apartment or else be food for Jerry.

For a moment everything was peaceful as his mind swam in oblivion, his entire being focused on having nothing to do and relax, until a wave of memories came to the fore, his brain replaying everything that had happened to him that should have evoked his anger, but hadn't.

He watched himself tumble into the pit tied up with fish sausages, looking around as the cats began to scratch and yowl, making him feel small and angry at the cats that were mauling his body. He watched as cuts appeared all over his body and healed altogether when they left that spot alone for a moment. Then, he watched as his small body was tossed in again, with fish strapped to the back and the front, to make his young self learn the technique faster. He wondered about this, why he didn't get angry after this technique, but soon found out why.

The pit exploded with ki as the Neko-ken took possession of his body, turning him into a berserker modus which attacked Genma in a rage, before going to the old lady who calmed him down and returned him to his human mindset. He watched as memories came by of fights, where he never even experienced anger, somehow feeling that there was something brought on by the Neko-ken harvesting all his anger and making it inaccessible for him. There was a silence in his mind as neither of the voices spoke up, until he came to his last memory, the battle of Jusendo.

* * *

There, he was shown as calling upon all of his anger and channeling it into one final attack. They had said that he might be the only one who knew what really had happened to him, since he had apparently blacked out and forgotten the memories, but what he now saw was a cat-like aura around him, ki claws at his hands as he watched how the Phoenix god was literally ripped apart by his claws, not a twister like they had all said they saw. He could feel the burning rage dwelling beneath te surface and all of a sudden, he got a glimpse of what really was there. 

Blood red eyes stared at him mercilessly for a moment, a clawed paw being there, looking malignant as the claws were jagged and looking broken, but appeared to being perfect condition and razor sharp as there was a silence before the darker, malignant voice spoke up.

**Ranma… It has been a long time since we last met… Do you ****remember the pit? You gave in to me at that moment and ever since, I have lived within you. Do you remember how much torment we both faced? Do you remember the agony we felt as that firebird hurt us? The feeling of our skin being seared off, until you tapped into my power and released your potential? **_Yes._

He was feeling calm at the moment as he looked at the demonic cat that was still in his mind's eye as darkness stretched out now, his mind being a dark plane with nothing to see, only to hear the voice of the cat as it spoke. _**Long I have waited until you would break the seal upon yourself.**__Seal? What seal?_

For a moment, he got a vague image of his father pressing something against his skin and muttering something before he felt the urge to follow his father to wherever he might go and train hard. There was a blank after that. _**He used us. **__He wouldn't! He's my father. __**Our father! We are as one, one in mind and spirit, though not in body. Our presence is what keeps you alive, our own energies strengthening our body beyond what mortals would normally posses in body strength. I must leave soon, since this is only a memory but I will leave us some wise advice: Never be controlled! Be the controller! **__What's this Us you are talking about? You're separated from me, right? __**No, we are linked and as one. I am merely a memory of us that exist because of Us merging in that pit, giving you an increased healing ability and enhanced body strength and agility. However, due to Us being together for so long, our abilities will continue to enhance your body, but it will not allow you to look like what This One looked like before Our merger.**_ _You're some sort of demon cat?__** No, we are one. **__I'm a demon cat? __**No, you have the abilities of one. **__Explain that one more time please… __**Our time is drawing short, child. We shall not meet again, for we will merge fully now, Our bodies joining completely and all of your potential being unlocked at that moment.**__ What?_

* * *

On the outside, nothing happened, save for the fact that Ranma's skin got paler and paler, until it had almost a corpse-like coloration. There was a silence between the super villainess and the old martial artist, who watched as Ranma thrashed a bit, his body bending at weird angles as a shrill sound came from his mouth and fangs appeared in it, along with his teeth getting sharper. His eyes opened once to show that they were slowly growing darker and darker, until nothing more of blue color appeared. 

A silence fell over the area once more, not even a sound being made by the birds as the transformation of the life-force of the martial artist named Saotome Ranma into something else altogether was completed slowly but surely.

Nobody would know just what would happen to the martial artist as his body was changing ever so slowly, his senses being enhanced beyond their normal limits, allowing him to hear, see, smell, taste, feel everything better, coupled with tissue regeneration increasing to phenomenal levels.

Ranma could feel none of this, or else he would have screamed. Unconsciousness was bliss for the child as he grew in length, his body growing taller. Happosai looked at the unfortunate boy before deciding that it was best if he was brought to his room. Aracha looked at the sight of the convulsing martial artist and then sighed deeply. "I'll go home and see if he's alive when career day rolls around. Later." With a bound, she was gone from the soil, leaving only a small print behind as evidence she had been there.

_Ranma, please survive. I'd like to have a partner who is as good in kicking goody two shoes butt…_

* * *

This chapter was pretty hard to write since it essentially goes on about Ranma's reflections on his life and the revelation of one of his voices being a cat demon that fused with his flesh to let him survive because it saw something within Ranma. What it saw within Ranma I won't reveal yet, that'll feature later. Anyhow, I have noticed the rather high review count for this and conclude that this was a good idea to write since its original and different from the usual drivel that you read about Akane being bashed and Ranma belonging to one fiancé or something like that, something which I think to be bland and boring, but that could be due to some mental problems I had the past year so my opinion is a bit addled to my own perspective. 

Anyways, I hope that you all will continue to review it and I hope to see some really long reviews as I will dedicate some more time to write a new chapter which might be published on Sunday due to small problems with writing tomorrow, due to having to go to town to get my picture taken since I happen to be out of pictures of myself to carry in my wallet for some ID I need to get because my government thinks it's a good idea…

Anyways, I hope to receive some good creative reviews about this…

As an extra incentive to get the creative reviews I want to see, I have compiled another review tally for you…

15 reviews continuation

20 reviews continuation with a bit more effort to get it done in time with about 5000 words for it…

25 reviews might make a few very nice descriptions of some things

40 reviews gets done within the day and will have descriptions that are detailed and some dialogue that will be classified as naughty by some… (45 reviews it got me until now so… I hope to see some people give me around the same number of reviews… A man can hope, can't he?)

Thanks for all the nice reviews.

Next chapter, expect the career day…


	3. Career Day

**Villain**

Disclaimer; I do not own Ranma ½. Neither do I own any of the other series that will probably occur in here, though I will tend to work on my dialogue at least a little bit as I write this. Dialogue is a problem with me, I have realized since it tends to sound really fake to people, though people assure me I can give a pretty good motivational speech. Also, my classmates ask me to do a demonic speech every day, to give the demonic speech to bolster their spirits…

**

* * *

Career day!

* * *

**

Ranma felt pain. It was agonizing and made him feel like his bones were on fire. He groaned loudly, hearing a soft voice say that he should rest since he wasn't feeling well. He heeded the advice and sunk into sleep.

Kasumi looked at the young man on the futon, watching how Happosai looked up at her and sighed a sigh of relief. "Kasumi-chan, could you go fetch some tea for an old man? I'll keep watch over Ranma, he'll be safe with me around." The young woman nodded and went to get some tea for the old man as the same old man bent over Ranma, studying him carefully. A small bit of his eyes was visible and from the way that his body was shaking it was pretty apparent that Ranma was still undergoing a bit of a change as his body was still growing a bit. A sheet had been thrown over him as his old clothing didn't fit him anymore. For a second, Happosai thought he might have seen something move in the room but he dismissed it as getting sleepy.

Ranma had been out for at least two days, or at least it had seemed like two days, making him feel a bit uncomfortable by staying around the kid for so long. But he knew that it would need to be done, since Rankma was very vulnerable at this moment, due to him being unconscious. A martial artist being unconscious especially one with so many enemies like Mousse and Ryouga around was just someone who needed his protection, as much as any innocent would need. There was a silence in the room as Ranma slept peacefully, until Akane came in.

"When will you just WAKE UP!" throwing a bucket full of cold water over him, she thought to wake him up, having gotten fed up with the way that he was sleeping so long, her mind having already forgotten that Ranma had been in an accident and had hurt Ryouga in the process. She didn't like to see Ranma picking on Ryouga, so she had been stewing on revenge on the pigtailed martial artist, especially after she heard the lost boy say something about Ranma having made him seen hell by kicking him there. She didn't know where exactly but by the limp he had, she could imagine where ranma had given him a kick. For a moment, she grew enraged with the boy, which festered in her mind as she made her mind up to get him awake and then give him his just deserts for hurting one of her friends.

Ranma could feel the cold water splash over him, giving him the feeling that it was colder then it usually was, the blood within his veins slowly beginning to warm up, his blood flow returning to him, black blood having replaced the red blood, the blood having merely changed attitudes, bringing oxygen and other products to the necessary organs that needed them. For a moment he gasped for air, look8ing up to see Akane stand over him with a bucket in her hands., her eyes looking straight at him and a natural reaction took over, hi9s hand lashing out towards her face, claws beginning to grow immediately as his hand swung through the air, until they were a good few inches away from their starting point, scratching Akane's nose in an instinctual move, the other hand following up, the claws on that being longer and more able to cause serious damage, until Happosai grabbed it and held it there, Akane looking at the clawed hand as it fell back to the ground, looking at the blood that came from her nose, then walking out of the room and then going to Kasumi to get her nose bandaged.

Ranma on the other hand had the urge to go and rip out her throat for being threatening to him, making him mad at being awakened like this, though his body was not female like he had thought it would be. There was a silence as he looked at Happosai and then groaned slightly as his bones creaked slightly as he got up after having rested for so long. There was a silence as he stretched, some bones popping into place again and making him feel a bit better at the moment.

"What happened? All I remember was pain and a lot of sounds around me… and why do I hear Akane speaking with Kasumi in the distance? My eyes hurt too, like I'm hyper-sensitive to light or something…" Happosai looked at the youth and then gave a small smile as Ranma looked around; feeling a bit put off balance apparently due to the influx of new sounds and smells apparently.

"I think you are perceiving things a bit different now since you apparently unlocked some sort of power within yourself that makes your body stronger and faster without using ki. That is the only thing I have managed to figure out. Other than your five senses, can you tell me how you feel right now?"

Ranma thought about this as he looked around, seeing that there was a fine layer of dust around him on the floors and such, watching how the small specks of dust appeared as he moved around. There was a silence as he looked at the old man and then coughed silently, the sound being heard as if it was amplified by a giant speaker. He scrunched up his eyes as he heard it and then whispered ever so silently: "I don't feel any pain, but it's actually the sounds that I hear that make me feel any discomfort… "

Three days later, Ranma sat down in the school bench, watching how everyone else was excited about the career things they would learn. He had heard from his sensei that there was a young woman who had volunteered to teach him something about his chosen career, but that she would arrive later due to a problem with the traffic or something. Ranma didn't mind, actually he liked it. He didn't want anyone to know that he had chosen a career as a super villain because it would immediately single him out as a target for any of the so-called good members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew that would go after him to put him to justice/death or marry him and get him to redeem himself.

He watched as there were clouds of life energy wafting through the air, following their corresponding student. He had figured out how to see them and it was amusing how they seemed to be always around everyone but him, since his had been slowly burned from his body by the energy that had been rightfully his. His rapid regeneration had saved him when Akane had thrown himself into the kitchen in her upset mood and had begun to cook to get her mind off things and had force-fed him the stuff that he swore moved around a bit and gave an agonized gasp.

As he looked around, he could see that Hiroshi and Daisuke were anxious to meet whoever was going to show them what the career they had picked did entail.

Yuka and Sayuri were talking to Akane about how they would be nice hostesses and if Akane knew about who she was going to be taking the career experience lessons from. Akane was telling them how good a cook she would eb, something which made Ranma feel a bit pained at the person going to take her under their wing for a week, a change in the plan to give people a more hands on experience, that being the explanation for the thing.

Ranma watched how a woman dressed casually entered and looked around, apparently matching a face to a picture and then walked to Akane and smiled benignly at the girl. "Tendo Akane? My name is Hironagi Hitomi and I'll be your career guide for this week in your chosen career option, Would you please follow me?" Akane got up with a bright smile on her face as she followed Hitomi out of the classroom, apparently to the car of the woman since the class would have to go to the workplace of their career guides.

The next person to step through the door was a woman dressed in a stewardess outfit, calling a few girls who followed her like nice little puppies, Ranma mentally picturing them as little doggies running after the heels of the stewardess. There was a momentary pause, until a man flew through the window, one that he recognized well enough that the image was burned into his brain. There was a pause as Ranma inhaled deeply, then exhaled. "Urashe Hiroshi and Megaye Daisuke, please follow me. I will show you how you can become a superhero like me, the amazing Brainman!" for a moment, Ranma's gaze rose to meet the superhero's gaze and a look full of hate was sent at the man, Ranma going unnoticed since he had opted to wear the standard uniform for once. He looked at the man as he appeared to be unharmed and then led Daisuke and Hiroshi out of the building, apparently to get them tested for any superpowers. There was a long silence after the superhero had exited the room, which Ranma broke by saying; "Now you all see how gay superheroes are…"

That statement was met by laughter from the students as they recovered from the shock of what the superhero named Brainman had been wearing… a pink spandex outfit that seemed to outline muscles and other thing with a huge B emblazoned upon it, something that made Ranma feel glad he hadn't picked a superhero career as his choice and had gotten a live villainess to give him some career advice.

One by one, the students left after being picked up by their career guides. Ranma and a girl named Ayame were left in the room until a ninja dropped down from the ceiling and gave her a ninjato, which she accepted and in a puff of smoke they disappeared, the ninja being cheerful and bright like one should not be when being a ninja. There was a silence as the teacher sat on his desk, wiping some sweat off his forehead as he waited for Ranma to be picked up.

All of a sudden, a loud scream came from outside and Ranma watched how a gigantic spider appeared to be floating in the air, until he saw through it that it was merely some gigantic illusion which popped out of existence as Aracha dropped through the window, hitting a desk in the process and shattering it, making the teacher jump as she looked at Ranma, who had dodged a flying desk in the process of getting away from the window. For a moment, he looked at Aracha and then smiled. "You're my career instructor, right?"

A smile was sent back at him which was decidedly more cheerful then his and the teacher shrank back as she looked at him. "Teacher-dude, I'm taking Ranma here to get him some new threads, so I'll leave now. Don't expect him to be back tomorrow either, since this'll be a fulltime commitment for him and I don't want him to slack off. I know you Japanese guys are all about punctuality and that students are required to be brought back home and stuff, but it's not going to work with this kind of career. You need to be active 100 of the time so tell his relatives that he's staying with his career coach, okay?" with that she beckoned and jumped through the window, Ranma looking at the man who stood there, looking at the window. "Teach, don't you dare breathe a word about my career to anyone when you call the Tendo house. You don't want to have an unfortunate accident, right?"

Ranma's threat hit home and the man whimpered, Ranma thinking nothing about his threat. In fact, it hadn't really settled in that he had threatened the man quite yet, his mind adapting to his manner of moving and his manner of thinking. It had all grown darker over the days, his mind being rewritten slightly as his darker emotions manifested themselves. The reaction with Akane had been his anger lashing out at her for being so rudely awakened while he had been unconscious for a few days, which apparently made miss high and mighty think she had some sort of dibs on getting him awake again…

Ranma jumped on the window ledge, looking at Aracha who was busy with jumping onto the next roof, eight hundred meters away. With a single leap he covered about 30 yards, his feet hitting the ground running, his momentum carrying him forwards as he jumped once more, on top of a lamppost, then continuing his jumping by jumping atop a moving car, propelling him further up by allowing the car to give him additional lift by making sure that he had a bit of a bounce in his legs and using them to propel him upwards.

Soon he was behind her, watching how she jumped over every gap in the rooftop maze and then softly tapped her on the shoulder, only getting a look thrown his way and he narrowly evaded someone's antenna, watching how the metal bent as one of his shoes had hit it on the dodge he had attempted and not quite made.

"We're going to get you some new threads, Ranma. After that, you're going to face me and I'll see just what kind of powers you have, so we can train them and maybe later go get us some food." She said as she jumped over a rather large gap, with him following and a question blossoming in his head. _Threads? What is she talking about? _

"What are threads?" for a moment, she looked at him and then shook her head. "Clothes. I can't believe you didn't… oh wait, you're Japanese so you wouldn't really know slang… Anyways, we're going to get you a new outfit. Don't worry, I'll pay for this one and the next one you'd be able to afford later on, ok?" he nodded, trusting her judgment. Soon they came at a shop in the middle of Tokyo after having crossed most of the city by using the rooftops.

"Hiromi's Goth store. This looks like a nice place to get something nice for you. It mustn't be form fitting, though that would certainly bring out your nice body…" she muttered as she dragged him inside the store, which was done up entirely in black with some black candles burning on the side to give lighting as they traversed the shop's racks of clothing, quickly ending up in the male's section.

Ranma watched as she went through a row of shirts until she apparently found something that apparently seemed to match him. "Could you try this on? I want to see how it'd look on you." For a moment, he looked at the shirt she was holding up, then heard someone move behind him and turned around, getting in a low stance, ready to defend himself only to come face to face with a girl who looked to be no older than 18 an who was wearing some clothing that looked to be from the 18th century or something, but also appeared to have some influence from modern times. "Can I help ya pick an outfit, sir?" Aracha looked at the girl and then smiled. "Ah, how nice of you to come help out. I need to get a nice outfit for this guy so he can look cool and evil in his new career as a supervillain. You think you can help out?" the girl nodded and then blew a bubble with some gum and then went over to the rack, while motioning for Ranma to go dress himself with the shirt that Aracha had given him.

"Oh, that doesn't look to bad, does it Yumi?" was the first thing he heard when he stepped out of the dressing room, watching how the shop attendant was watching him while having some clothing ready for him in her hands. A shirt was also draped over her hand as she handed them and he was sent back into the dressing room.

As he undressed himself, he thought about how this might end, having thought about how this all would end and a conclusion coming to him about becoming the best in the world, eventually having looked up something on the internet about supervillains only to find that there were some superheroes that had eventually managed to band together and make a prison where supervillains could no longer exercise their powers, effectively locking them in that place and then making sure that they never got out. He slipped into the pants, feeling how the fabric was as soft as silk while also looking somewhat cool being all in black. The shirt that he had been wearing was replaced with a shirt that seemed to mould itself against his skin, making it not spandex but something else, something that was far more supple and able to stick to his body. There was also a trench coat-like coat for him to wear and he stepped outside while looking at the girls, who both looked at him and Aracha gave him an appraising look while the shop attendant named Yumi gave a small smile.

"Okay, punch a few times in the air to see if it allows you to move comfortably." Ranma punched the air 0once, feeling how the fabric began to move with every movement of his muscles, the feeling being not uncomfortable at all. For a moment, he waited until another punch was delivered and a ripping sound was heard, the trench-coat ripping in two.

"Oops. Gomen nasai, Yumi-san…" he apologized to the girl as she looked at the trench-coat and then shook her head. "Isn't a problem sir. It could have happened to anyone. Maybe a cape would suit you better?" for a moment, Ranma looked at her and then slowly nodded, watching how she retreated to a rack which held some capes without any emblem on it and then showed him a huge black one, which apparently went well with his outfit. There was a silence as he got himself out of the coat and the cape fastened itself around his neck. He looked at her and then smiled, his pale face standing out from the blackness that was his cape.

There was a silence in the air as he looked at the ladies, getting into a waiting pose by doing the classical pose of a villain he had gotten from the movies, his two hands crossed over his chest, a glare on his face.

Akane Tendo on the other hand was looking at a state of the art kitchen, her career guide explaining that she would first make a dish and Akane would need to replicate that. Akane waited patiently until the dish was prepared, the fish having been grilled after being cut in small cubes that were then grilled and a sauce made of some creamy stuff from a jar and some celery.

Hitomi stepped back and looked at Akane, who stood there looking at the dish and then looked up at her and smiled brightly. "Can I try it now, Hitomi-sensei?" "Sure, go ahead…" Akane went to the ingredients that had been laid out and was beginning to chop the meat in nice organized cubes, her aim being slightly off due to her being focused on the task, but still being acceptable. There was a silence in the kitchen as Akane began to mix the sauce, adding some extra spices to 'spice it up' a little since it appeared to be so bland, then put the sauce away as she began to grill the fish.

Hitomi returned from the toilet after five minutes of leaving Akane alone, having trusted her not to make too many mistakes, only to be forced to duck as a massive tentacle swung past her and she could hear a battle cry from Akane as she appeared to be fighting it with a battle cry that was a mix of Ranma with baka and die mixed together with strangled cats as a chorus.

"How the hell did this happen?!" she asked Akane once the tentacle thing was dead and no longer twitching. "I decided that it was a bit too bland so I added some extra things…" Hitomi sent her an uncomprehending look as her jaw became unhinged and hung somewhere near floor level. "You call this a bit of taste enhancement?"

Hitomi was looking at the girl who was still smiling at her with those radiant eyes and then looked at the tentacle which was twitching, stepping onto it and watched it give a death cry and then become still. "Yes, I think everybody would love to taste it… And if nobody wants this, I'll just feed it to Ranma, that baka."

"Who's he?" she asked, almost dreading the answer. Akane didn't seem to pick up on her tone and cheerfully told her. "Oh, he's my dummy of a fiancé. He's so stupid, always refusing to eat my cooking, so I force it down his throat. So, what will we cook next, I'm ready for the next thing!"

_Ranma, whoever you are, I pity you…_ was the last thought before she went into lecture mode. "First of all we will clean up this mess you've made and we won't stop until this entire kitchen is spotless, Akane-chan." Akane nodded vigorously and began to get out a huge shovel with which she began to scoop up the mess she had made, placing it into a garbage bin, which began to smoke a little bit as the caustic contents of the shovel's blade.

Hitomi began to groan as she knew that this girl had ruined a kitchen that had taken her a few years to get together, keeping everything spotless and clean after having purchased it, being a renowned chef after all. She looked at the devastation wrought by a simple girl who appeared to be so bad in cooking that she would need to be monitored at all times, since she could create a virtual disaster with her cooking, the way that she had managed to cook up this monster being one of the strangest ever, making her feel truly sorry for her if she made it to be a professional chef. She knew that she would have to make sure that Akane never went unseen so she might be able to prevent another disaster from wrecking her kitchen…

Hiroshi and Daisuke were standing on the top of the building that Brainman used as his base, having bought the entire upper floor and roof as his domain and general hideout. There was a silence as they stood there, looking at the superhero as he scanned their minds.

"You both have no talent in the mental arts, I can tell by going through your minds. However, you might possess some other talent that could help the forces of justice. Cut yourself with this knife to see if you have any regenerative powers." He gave Hiroshi a knife he had hidden within his boot, watched how the boy cut himself and the cut appeared to bleed, not seal itself immediately like was the case with any regenerating superhero. The knife then passed to Daisuke, who cut himself and only a small rivulet of blood ran over the blade as the wound sealed up pretty fast, making Brainman smile slightly as he recognized the regeneration factor of 2 times faster than any normal human, which was slow for a superhero, but could probably be used well enough. Life-threatening wounds it wouldn't take care of, but the kid could probably have some sort of job as protector of the neighborhood. "Next, you both punch me with all your strength."

As he had said that, the two students looked at each other and Daisuke lashed out first with his fist, putting most of his power behind it and then hearing a crack as his hand broke against Brainman's chest, it still being solid enough to fend off most hits from a normal human. Hiroshi's fist hit the chest of the hero too, and Brainman deduced that neither possessed super strength, which was rather lucky for him since he wasn't too hand to hand combat oriented, though he knew some basic martial arts like Judo and Jujitsu.

"Brainman-sensei, what's next on the list?" Hiroshi asked, feeling a bit saddened about the fact that he didn't seem to have a super power but that his best friend Daisuke did have one, regeneration apparently. Suddenly, he could feel how his hand seemed to get warmer and he yelped in fright as it was being engulfed in flames, dancing over the skin and causing him to feel the warmth, but suddenly it didn't seem to bother him anymore.

"Fire manipulation… Hmm, you two seem to fit the criteria for superheroes pretty well, save for the attitude and attire. Come on, follow me, I know a shop where we'll be able to get some uniforms for you." Hiroshi and Daisuke looked at Brainman and then followed him, keeping up with his brisk pace as he had started to walk through the exit of the roof, leading to the staircase.

Ranma watched himself in the mirror, his eyes glowing slightly red as he noticed their color, thinking it was a bit odd, but not disconcerting. After all, his mother did have brown eyes and his father too, his eye color being originally blue, which was a bit odd, strange to others. He didn't mind it himself since it was his own eye color. There was a silence as he watched himself, his muscles showing through the shirt with the cape flaring out behind him, giving him a dramatic look, like he was some sort of superhero or something. He could feel how his pigtail apparently was in the way and he grabbed it, slowly beginning to undo the string that held it together, the dragon whisker apparently irritating him and then pulled it off, his hair coming loose immediately.

Aracha watched as he unbound his hair, looking sexier than before and licked her lips while the girl next to her gave an appreciative nod. "That's going to be $299.95, Aracha-san."

She groaned slightly as she forked the money over. "Ranma, we're leaving. Keep those clothes on and follow me. I'm going to teach you how to get your own money now…" Ranma nodded as he jumped after her once they were out of the store, Yuki having bid them farewell without much further ado. He used a streetlight to get him to the rooftops, Aracha having done the same thing a second before him.

"I'm going to teach you how to rob a bank, Ranma." Ranma nodded, taking in the information that he had received from the spider lady and then coming to the conclusion that it would be a pretty daring task, but not impossible. There was a sense of danger within the assignment and with her around, it would probably be a success since she would be able to back him up, not that he'd need help of course…

In his mind, everything would go smoothly, with him being able to evade bullets if he noticed that they were being fired, having been in a shootout once and managing to come out alive and unscathed, having used most of his power to collect the bullets and then knock out the bad guys. There was a silence as they landed in front of the bank, the building apparently letting a lot of people out and in, since it was one of the few banks that had a branch in the centre of Tokyo. Ranma watched how people stepped inside to come out with money three to five minutes later and he began to mentally catalogue how this would all need to be handled or else it would result in failure.

"Now, let me tell you how to rob a bank…" Aracha said as she got into a comfortable position on the rooftop they had decided to make their stake-out point.

Akane was slowly beginning to get the message that she had tried to convey to her, or at least she hoped. Hitomi was looking as the girl began to make some simple sashimi as a practice exercise, watching her carefully so that she would not make any mistakes which would ruin her kitchen.

"Hitomi-sensei, is it okay if I add some extra spices?" Akane asked and Hitomi looked at the sashimi and then nodded slowly, wondering what the girl would add to it, since it appeared to be almost ready. She sneezed loudly as she watched Akane get something from the cupboard and then began to sprinkle it over the sashimi, watching how the entire dish began to glow greenish and a massive amount of green goop was launched all over the kitchen, splattering everything with it. She could feel a head-ache coming up as she looked at the girl and sighed deeply. This certainly was a disaster waiting to happen, but it paid well and she needed some new funds to get her kitchen restored…

"Damn, now I got to clean this up too, right Hitomi-sensei?" for a moment, Hitomi considered not answering since Akane had given herself the answer and began to scoop up some of the sludge and put it into a small container. "Wait till Ranma gets a taste of this at home! I bet he'll love it!"

Hitomi's eyes crossed for a moment at the thought of anyone eating what she had just gotten all over her and shook her head, green goop coming out of it. It had been such beautifully blue hair too, but now it resembled an atomic wasteland dripping with green goop.

"You're not to give that to anyone else. Throw it away. Any bad dish gets thrown away immediately into the garbage bin, okay?" Akane nodded and threw it away immediately, following the order Hitomi had given her. "After we've cleaned this up, we're going to take a shower and I'll see if I have some clothes left…"

Akane nodded slowly and Hitomi had to restrain herself from giving a yell of frustration. _How did her fiancé survive if she was shoving this down his throat? She's about the worst cook I ever met…_

Ranma sneezed…

* * *

A new chapter for you all. I hope you enjoyed it and will tune in to the next chapter. Anyways, about the review quota I have been trying to amass, I have an announcement. It is merely something that will give any measure to my need to continue the story. As demonstrated often, I have seen that some stories barely receive any attention while I work at them with my best mind at work.

So, the review quota stands. I am keeping the next chapter from you until I get at least 30 reviews. If you could do it for the past chapters, you can do it for the next chapter.

Demon God of Chaos

PS: No hard feelings, but sometimes I need a bit of encouragement to write. I'm a vain man so don't blame me, blame the boogie…


	4. Bank robbery

**Villain**

Disclaimer; I Don't own Ranma ½. I own some things. This idea had been pulled out of my mind, not the so-called merging of two fics. I know it is still light in atmosphere, but that will change once Ranma's mood swings around a bit. Why and how will be discussed later.

Enjoy it.

**

* * *

Bank Robbery

* * *

**

Ranma watched how the men and women of all nationalities went in and out of the bank, watching how they all seemed to move like ants. He wasn't sure whether there should be some action yet, so he waited.

"The business of robbing a bank is to obtain money from the general vault there. Its often protected by a security system which would keep people out and usually has police and guards around it, a big vault door protecting the goods. There are some ways to get to the goodies without upsetting the systems, but we need to test your powers a bit so you'll be the bank robber and just go in, see where the vault is and then go there, taking out whoever is around, okay?"

Ranma looked at Aracha, nodding slowly. "Killing or just knocking them out?" she looked at him and then looked him over a few times, his eyes looking a bit less then blue at the moment, having turned brown and that slowly changed the longer she looked at him. Other than that, he wasn't wearing any shirt or anything else that could make him identified as Saotome Ranma, so it would be easy to allow him to be someone that would just be one of those new super villains who got out, robbing a bank or something.

"Alright, a few things you also need to know about the banks in this place is that local superhero groups tend to flock around them to try and see who can defeat the guy or girl that robbed the bank. This usually leads to people having a fight about who will fight you, so use that to your advantage. In America we usually don't have that, but you Japanese people tend to be egomaniacs and somewhat stupid with your magical girl teams so… Oh yeah, if you see some diamonds or other pretty gems, give them to me. I'd like to have a new necklace made for me but I want some nice cut gems, so they'll need to be ripped out of any jewelry by specialists or something, but that isn't that big an issue. You just go in there and shout that it is a robbery."

* * *

For a moment, Ranma was still perched atop the roof, jumping down upon the ground and creating a bit of dust as he touched down on the ground in an empty spot, creating a wider circle around him as most people were shocked that a young man had just appeared in their middle, dressed in clothing that made him look very serious and dark.

When Ranma entered the bank, he looked at the exit he had just vacated, watching as there was some soft music playing as he stepped behind a man in a pin-striped suit in the line, waiting for his turn.

He turned around his head to see where there were any guards, seeing some of them stand around an exit which was marked as employees only, knowing where to go now but needing an opportunity. He looked around for any security devices, getting a plan in his head that just might work. He had robbed some houses with his father with the older man always having told him that he'd need to look for cameras before he'd sneak into a house. There was a good sense of truth in that, since they could take a pretty good image of his face and then he'd be hunted all over Japan for robbing a bank, though his mother might find that manly or something…

He did remember something from an old movie he had watched once. It had been about a pair of robbers who robbed a bank, then got out of the area as fast as possible and then made off to get themselves even more gold so they could retire easily. The music was growing on his nerves though, the sounds beign calm and gentle while inside him, a feeling awoke. Burning anger seemed to come out of nowhere as he clapped his hands together, a loud clap like thunder coming from his hands, shattering the glass on the camera's due to the sound wave that hit it, the glass of the cashier's desks also shattering and sirens beginning to wail as he shouted; "THIS IS A ROBBERY! NOBODY MOVE!"

Immediately the guards surged into action, trying to take him down with a pistol shot to the chest to put him out of action forever but he watched as they aimed at him and then could feel a bullet whizzing past his head and then turned around to look at a guard that had been behind him the moment he had clapped and then acted out of instinct, an ethereal claw taking shape in his hand and then stretching out as his anger began to coil and twist within him, a mad beast being released as a fragment of his normal kind and gentle behavior was shattered forever, turned into a darker parody of it by his anger, which had been festering inside him for a long time. There was a silence as the claw touched the guard, the wall around the unfortunate man showing three large vertical gashes, one on the man's right, one on the left side and one going through the middle, apparently stopping at the man's head.

Seconds had passed as the guard tried to move, then ever so slowly the body split in half due to the energy attack having sliced through his body, extinguishing his life the moment the brain was split in twain. There was a silence as the guards looked at their slain member, watching as the body slid to the floor, blood pouring out of it.

Then, bullets ripped through the air, the guards emptying their clips on the bank robber, trying to make him into mincemeat due to having killed one of their colleagues.

Ranma laughed at their attempt to kill him. He could feel how every bullet seemed to leave the gun and where they would go to when they left the barrel. There was a feeling within him that told him that he could stop the bullets if he so wanted to, the power being inside him all along. There was a long pause until hemoved, feeling how there was something he'd need to do. He knew about the power of the superhero named Brainman, to touch minds and to manipulate the body into doing something that the man wanted, to shut down the very essence of life within them if he desired it so. There was a silence as he could feel how the same power awakened within him, his mind adapting to it slowly as he caught a shard of thought from one of the cashiers…

_I don't want to die!_ He looked at the girl in question, grabbing a bullet out of the air and throwing it back at the guard that had shot it, nailing the unfortunate woman through the head, leaving a bloody mess to fall to the ground, taking a few more bullets and disposed of the rest of the guards, eventually throwing the rest of the bullets at the camera's, since they might be capturing the sound of his voice, which would also be able to lead them to his identity, though he did have the good guy image going for him. Being a supervillain did require him to kill some people, but he thought about the rewards and realized that it was maybe worth it, knowing that if a few people died, there were still a lot more that died from regular homicide in a week then the kills he did here.

He could feel how his morals became in conflict as he saw a young woman shake, but he didn't want to show any weakness, instead walking to one of the cashiers, feeling how the young man was shaking through something that was like a mind link, though he couldn't explain how he got those mental powers, except through the fact that brainman had been the one to shut down his ki generation and storage. There was a silence as he could feel how his mind was reaching out for something, something that would anchor it completely to him and then apparently found it since he felt a lot more then he actually wanted, his five senses being hyper-active still and with his mind being added to that, it led to him grabbing his head and groaning softly as he looked at the young man manning the cash machine that would dispense money to anyone that had a valid bank account.

"Tell me where the vault is." He had decided to ask instead of just going to the door. He knew that it might hold some sort of trap, so he wasn't going to risk his life for something like that. The cashier looked at him and then began to shiver as Ranma then hoisted the man into the air, looking him dead in the eyes. "You will tell me where the vault is."

The clerk gulped as the youth that was holding him up seemed to be not in a joking mood and then was forcefully flung to the other side of the room, skidding over the floor as there was blood all over. Ranma didn't care in the least, his morals being swept aside, his emotions locked away until he would need them. He had read about this in a book and knew that emotions were useless in this situation since they required him to be in a perfectly clear state, though he knew that fury could also induce cold-bloodedness within anyone.

He looked at the clerk and then pointed at the door. "Go through there and lead me to the vault." His tone brooked no argument as he watched as the clerk scrambled for the door, watching him with scared eyes until Ranma's hands glowed a bit, something that Ranma didn't even notice, causing him to hasten to open the door and then slammed it shut, trying to get away from Ranma, who was not too pleased with that sudden action.

Ranma was feeling weird as he realized that he was doing something clearly illegal, something which he normally wouldn't have done but had to, since his career guide had given him this mission. What they would do with the money he didn't know, but the thing that he did know was that there would need to be some sort of grand plan. After all, most super villains did have a grand scheme in mind for which they would need lots and lots of money, right?

Aracha sneezed as she looked around to see if any police cars came, having heard the shots fired inside and some screaming, though none of the people outside seemed to be panicked, though she did understand that Japanese tended not to notice anyone else but them, since that might be causing themselves to be ashamed.

A second was all that he needed to watch as the cashier clerk disappeared behind a corner, which would hopefully lead to the vault door. When he decided to rob the bank, he already had a plan in mind about what to do with the vault door and it apparently would be his lucky day if he managed to do it without getting himself killed in a particularly gruesome fashion which would probably disappoint his mother. He knew that his muscles and strength and speed had all grown slightly, giving him a higher toughness factor, but he still wasn't sure as to how to work with his new power, the one that was giving him such a head ache that it seemed like an useless power, knowing what other people knew being something that he didn't particularly like, seeing as there would be too many people in the area and thus too much interference, plus the constant chattering would probably slowly drive him insane due to the amount of voices in his head, which was a very bad thing to him in his mind.

* * *

Akane was looking at the slowly roasting meat, Hitomi standing next to her brandishing a quite ornately decorated katana. She was looking at the meat as it slowly turned darker as it was cooked more and more, the feeling of dread still within her mind as she recalled to the tentacle that had slipped under her skirt and touched her there. It was something that made her want to vomit, but she knew that there would be a few more days, 6 more, and she'd be rid of this girl forever. Nobody had ever said that Akane would have to be a good cook, but Hitomi wanted to learn the girl at least SOMETHING.

"Now you add the spices. Pepper first, then some salt and then finally the beef spices, okay Akane?" for a moment, she actually thought that the girl would learn after she had just spelled it out for her, but as Akane's hand went to the rat poison, she shook her head and hit Akane on the hand with a handy spoon. "The Pepper FIRST. Not rat poison… Pepper… you know, it's the black powder tha…" Akane grabbed a small container which had black powder in it, sprinkling it generously over the beef and then added some of the salt, then adding some beef spices. Hitomi sighed a sigh of relief, finally something having gone well, until she saw the container containing the label of PEPPER… with a look of surprise that it was located there, she looked back at the roasting beef, noticing that it was actually starting to smell pretty nice, looking at the other container of pepper, putting the other one next to the black powder that Akane had used, thinking about why she might have some extra pepper in her house…

Until she saw the label on the container of the 'pepper'

**

* * *

GUNPOWDER – DO NOT KEEP NEAR FIRE OR ANY OTHER SOURCE OF HEAT

* * *

**

A small groan came from her mouth as she heard a loud explosion behind her, turning around to see that Akane was covered in soot, some of the soot having gotten into her clothing too, but not so badly that it couldn't be washed out of it.

With a heavy sigh, she resigned herself to having to select another uniform for Akane. On later thought, she just handed her own uniform to Akane, grabbing a new one for herself, since the one she had worn had been made especially for her and was a bit more resistant to burns and other things that might happen in the kitchen.

"Alright, no need to feel down, Akane. Let's try making some ramen… First, we get out the ingredients. Some dough is in the highest cupboard, I'll grab it in a moment, while you go and get the biggest bowl you can find, ok?" Hitomi had the hope that the girl could learn to make some ramen, or else it was all for naught. There was a good day wasted on this, with her tuning on the television only to hear on the news that there was a bank robbery in progress…

_

* * *

_ A woman came into view wearing a traditional reporter outfit, having a microphone in her grasp as she looked at the bank, through whose doors a body flew, horribly mangled. 

"It's terrible Yoshiko! There's a young man in there, who apparently possessed super strength and apparently killed all of the guards with some super powers! I heard from a police officer that he's actually trying to get to the vault, but that he's locked somewhere in the building. Let us hope that the brave police officers will be able to put a stop to this maniac."

_Alright Noriko, can you tell us all how he looks, so that if he escapes, we know who to look for?_ The reporter didn't say anything, just stared at the screen, until she shook her head as if trying to clear it from any dusty cobwebs that might have been spun in her mind. "All that I know is that he has black hair and a pale face. Other than that, nobody has a clue."

* * *

Ranma looked up at the camera, smiling slightly as he used the Umi-sen-ken to disappear from sight, shutting the camera down with a chop of his hand, breaking the metal and then tossing the fragments at the other camera's. he could feel how his head-ache was increasing in magnitude, feeling how the thoughts of the people outside interfered with his normal thought processes, hearing their outraged cries at there being a robbery of the bank they needed to et money and at the hungry minds of the reporters, who were probably dying to get the story of the latest villain robbing the bank.

He stood in front of the vault, watching as there was a blank wall with a single keyhole in it, he could see that it was pretty high tech, with the only key probably being worn by a high executive or somewhere you'd need protection against some danger to get it. He could feel how this obstructed his goal and his answer was simple… Destruction.

His hand shot out and grabbed the metal, having wrought holes into it by using his ethereal claws, which seemed to come and go on his command, ripping out huge chunks of metal with the claws, slowly breaking through the thick door that untold riches lay behind.

He could feel how sweat poured down his back, his hand feeling like it had been torn to pieces as he looked at the raw and bleeding hand, the blood not really hitting the floor, somehow evaporating after it was exposed to the air, something he thought that would be either due to his life-force being locked away and thus useless, making his body be sustained on something other than his life-force, which caused his blood to evaporate immediately upon contact to air, or it could be something that he was doing unconsciously, like how he was able to read someone's mind with a mere thought, something that was strange and unnatural, something which he disliked a lot. There was a lot that could go wrong with a power like that and he wanted to be rid of it as soon as possible, since it interfered with his thinking process, needing to keep being focused upon the task at hand and not be distracted by some fantasy of a schoolboy about being a superhero.

He could feel how his rage increased with every little drop of blood that he saw, his rage being fueled by the blood that was flowing from his bleeding fingers, which regenerated at a pace that was damn fast, the blood evaporating, the sight of his own blood making him angrier than before, the blood spurring him on to go and tear down the door and get to the money to get it back to his sensei, to finally get a good word of praise and pay her back for her kind donation of buying him clothing.

As the last bit of the metal fell back, he watched as there was a neat row of stacked boxes, each containing some riches, he presumed. He smashed is fist through one, using his normal strength and found that it contained precious jewelry, it sticking to his hands. He immediately knew that there would be no gold bars in here, but just some extremely valuable stuff, maybe even a lot of money. He began to look around for something to carry it all with and then stumbled upon a rather ingenious idea. He did have the ability to stuff things into an inter-dimensional ki pocket, though he hadn't really gotten the time to test it out due to his lack of ki and thus thinking that it would never be attained.

With his hands together, he concentrated upon a glowing pocket of light to appear, just as a normal warp hole would do in comics. A shimmer of light appeared, a black vortex sucking it up seconds after it had shone on his face. He grabbed one of the boxes, the one containing jewelry and then pushed it into the warp hole, holding the warp hole within one hand, the other one grabbing boxes and putting them into it. A rather big box contained a lot of Yen bills after exploring it a bit with a well aimed punch to the lock, unlocking it by lifting the lid.

As he looked around in the cleaned out room, he stepped outside, his cape giving him a dramatic look as it seemed to billow behind him in an unseen wind, his eyes now glowing a dark red color. His eyes glowed for a moment with a bright fire, dimming down once he stepped back in the lobby of the bank, a malicious grin plastered on his face. He felt evil all of a sudden, a change from his normal mood. There was a silence in the room and some frightened whimpers could be heard, until he stepped towards the door, leaving the scene.

* * *

Aracha was watching it all from another rooftop, watching how the police all looked at the door as it was knocked off its hinges, guns being trained upon the hole through which a shadow of a man was visible. "Goodbye…" was all that was shouted, the voice being deeper as Ranma effectively tried to lower it enough so that he wouldn't be found out, jumping up on the bank's rooftop, then jumping on another roof as shots rang out, making sure he went the hell away from the crime scene.

Aracha watched as he bounded over the rooftops, looking at him as he moved. A weird sort of energy seemed to be around his form, shifting and changing slightly with every move he made, every breath he took. There was a silence as she jumped on the roof he was standing on, looking at him with a worried look on her face, feeling a bit sorry for him. "You killed people, didn't you?"

Ranma looked at her with a look which conveyed no emotions. "Yes." She could feel how her heart beat a bit faster as she could feel pity for him rise up. "How do you feel now?"

Ranma looked at her, feeling how his emotions slowly returned, full consciousness of his deeds coming back to him, realizing that he had just used his talents to kill and maim and rob a bank. He looked at her, feeling how he wanted to prove to her that he would be able to become a successful supervillain.

"I feel… regret, I think. I couldn't help myself, they had to be killed." He rationalized it to himself, knowing that the guards could have offered some information as to how he moved and how he managed to grab their bullets in mid-air, could give some information about the way he had been standing too, it being a loose stance of the Any-Thing-Goes style, instantly recognizable by any practitioner.

"Do you want a hug?" she asked, knowing that a hug would probably make him more at ease. "Yes, I'd like to have one… it's been a time since I last voluntarily hugged someone…" he muttered, feeling her wrap her hands around him and then felt her bosom touch against his back, hearing her soft breath near his ears.

"Do you feel better?" she asked as she could feel his finely toned body against her, making her feel a sting of desire as it worked its way through her body, making her feel so comfortable as she nestled herself against him, feeling how he stiffened slightly, his muscles going tense for a moment. "

He could not explain himself. The way that she was hugging him made him feel at ease, but also reminded him of how the fiancé's used to treat him, hugging him and then rubbing their assets in his face, something which he had a good resistance to due to changing into a woman at times, granting him some immunity from it.

She couldn't resist this. He was easy on the eyes, looked to be a bit upset about having killed a man and then being all emotionless about it, adding to the tough guy look, which most girls and women found irresistible, coupled with his bishonen looks, which also added fuel to the fire.

She drew in close, to kiss him, until she could kiss no more, enchanted by his looks like a giddy schoolgirl. He on the other hand was feeling a shiver of dread go down his spine as he could see her getting closer, having her eyes closed and her lips puckered slightly, her look at him being of an intoxicated woman, clearly attracted to him by something strange that always happened to him.

"EVILDOERS! I SHALL BRING YOU TO JUSTICE." Her eyes opened with shock as she watched how the pink clad Brainman hovered above them, looking at them with eyes that made her feel slightly uncomfortable, then the embarrassment came from being caught in a position like this. "SOME PEOPLE WOULD LIKE A BIT OF PRIVACY HERE!" she threw what was available at the superhero, who dodged most of it, using telekinesis to clear the rest of the things away. She looked at him while Ranma slowly got up, flexing his long fingers slightly as the nails had grown to be quite long and sharp.

"Oh, just shut up you fucking fag! You nearly killed me and now you call me evil? Well, yes, I am but that's no excuse! You tried to kill me!" Ranma's eyes looked straight at the hero and jumped straight at him, hands stretched out in a feral manner, fingernails now being clawed. Blood ran down his face the moment that Brainman's counterattack hit him, a sound which made his eardrums explode, apparently sound being something else that the hero could control.

* * *

For a moment, Ranma was disoriented, but then grabbed onto the leg of the hero, holding on and tearing into the meat, making the hero be distracted while a length of spiuder silk was wrapping around him. There was a silence in the air, Ranma feeling the lack of his ki all of a sudden, weariness overtaking him for a moment as he could feel how his grip on his body slipped, the ki that had been blocked being siphoned away all of a sudden, what little he had still within his body draining away too.

* * *

Hiroshi and Daisuke watched on the ground as they saw Ranma engage the hero that should be training them to become just like him. They watched as Ranma fell to the ground, apparently knocked out, while Brainman looked at Aracha, who was looking at him with her eyes being slightly glowing in a green coloration, the blood red of Ranma's eyes accentuating it rather well, in the author's mind.

Ranma's vision swam as he could feel his very life essence, the few strands that held him to this world of the living, disappear. He could feel oblivion coming over him as his mind was cast within the sea of death, never to emerge again.

His body lay there still, devoid of any life energy, dead to the world.

* * *

Ranma could feel how his body was slowly beginning to decay internally, his feeling having left him, his emotions no longer making any sense to him. He watched as his corpse seemed to lie there, still, unmoving. He looked at his hands, then heard a sound, turning around to see a ghastly creature come at him, making him rear back in shock, straight at his body. The creature hit his body at the same time, making him see it for what it was.

Bleached white bones seemed to adorn its head, a skull with glowing blood red flames licking from the eye-sockets. There was something dripping from its maw, but it wasn't blood or saliva, but something different.

Ranma's body heaved slightly as the two spiritual beings went inside it, the ravenous beast within him winning the first battle, due to Ranma's surprise. A chittering sound came from Ranma's mouth as the beast looked up at Brainman, watching the man and then leaping at it, talons growing to accentuate the claws, slashing furiously at the wound its body had made to the hero.

Brainman could feel a stabbing pain in his legs, feeling something slashing furiously at his legs, looking down and seeing glowing red eyes and an animalistic look on the young face of his supposedly dead adversary.

He tried to reach out to shut down more of the youngster's life energy, but found that the body was already dead, or at least didn't possess anymore life energy to be shut down.

The beast that had taken possession of Ranma's body suddenly weakened and Ranma took control, ripping into the flesh with a fervor, his mind being still wild and animalistic, like when he had been under the Neko-ken influence.

A ripped off arm fell to the ground, Ranma following, jumping on top of the roof once again and beginning to dismember the superhero called Brainman, blood splattering on the ground as energy claws seemed to tear at the body, giving the man no time to think, only to get gutted like a fish…

Hiroshi and Daisuke felt the hot blood on their bodies as it rained down, showering them in it. They saw the body parts fall down, hitting the pavement with a wet splat and then looked at Ranma, who was licking off the blood from his clawed hands, before looking down at them.

"Ranma?" Aracha asked, having watched the butchery of Brainman, glad that he was out of her hair.

Ranma turned to her, his consciousness coming back to him and he closed his eyes, coming to terms with the fact that he had taken revenge for what Brainman had did to him on the man and had literally tore him apart in his rage…

"Aracha… Get away! I'm a murderer." She shook her head. "You did the right thing! He was a danger to us both! Every supervillain has to go through this once in their career. You just think about it as your first good kill, to make the world a better place. I know that with me, I killed a police officer in Los Angeles and still remember him every moment of the day, because he has given me the courage to kill my opponents instead of stunning them. Sometimes people just need to be killed, because they can harm you later. Do you understand?"

Ranma looked at her with such a lost look that she just wanted to grab him and comfort him and tell him that everything would be okay and that he shouldn't worry about all the things happening around him. "I think so…"

She gave him a sad smile and then shook her head, her smile brightening a little bit. "Okay then, lets go back to my apartment, we got some burglaries to plan."

"Wait up!" a voice shouted as they jumped on the other rooftop, causing her to look down and see Hiroshi and Daisuke stand there. "We want to join up with you!"

Aracha looked at them and then smiled slightly, looking at Ranma. "You know these two?" he nodded slowly, looking at them. "Sure, just come and see us tomorrow at Furinkan and we'll arrange something."

Hiroshi nodded, pulling Daisuke with him. "Come, let's go to the arcade. We'll become like Ranma in no time after working under him, so why not have a little bit of fun first?" Daisuke nodded. "This time, you're going to pay for the Slut Fighter game. Last time, I spent my entire allowance on it!" Hiroshi nodded, pulling him towards the arcade, leaving Ranma and Aracha alone, withsweat drops on the back of their heads. "Okay… let's go back."

They departed towards her apartment... leaving behind a stunned audience of onlookers, who looked at the mutilated remains, a few people taking pictures while the police tried to restore order.

* * *

Ahh, this chapter is finished. I wonder how this will be received… You'll give it a few reviews, won't you? Next chapter, burlaries will be made by the dream team… err… Ranma and Aracha, in houses which will probably be recognized by some people that have no real life and watch anime a lot… Also, Ranma's condition will be told more about in the next chapter. I will also delve into another classmate of his who has opted to do something... unique... guess what? anyways, i hope to have told you enough to make you want to read the next chapter...

And yes, I am talking about THOSE ladies. I for one watched that show on german television while I was around 6 so…

Also, a rather humoristic encounter with THOSE ladies will result in one of them going berserk and pulling out a gun.

Stay tuned for the next chapter of…. Villain!

Demon God of Chaos

Please review, Flames will be used to light my infernal chandelier


	5. Arachnae

**Villain**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, nor any of the other series that appear in this story. This is strictly fictional and I hope that you will all like it.

**

* * *

Arachnae

* * *

**

Ranma looked at the interior of her apartment, noticing that she had done some interior decorating since he had been gone for a few days. There was a noticeable hint of something in the air that made him want to cringe. What possessed him to make Hiroshi and Daisuke his companions in crime he didn't know, but since they apparently were following the late Brainman around, he guessed they were his so-called students, used by the career day thingy to make their superhero dream a reality, apparently having some superpowers.

"Did I do well to invite those two to join us?" he asked, looking at her, while she sat on her bed, reading a magazine while waiting for the microwave to finish dinner for her and Ranma. He was feeling a bit dead on his feet, since he could no longer touch his ki, which was pretty normal for someone who just got himself lashed out of his body by his ki being defunct and then whipped out of his body into a spiritual form, then sent back into it with a dark and evil being which took over his body and had fun killing the superhero known as Brainman.

Ranma could feel a cold and chilling presence in the back of his mind, a feeling which persisted, ghostly claws trailing over his back, leaving no prints but a very scary feeling. He shivered deeply as he looked at Aracha, as the microwave beeped and she went to get the food, which was a pizza. "Here, I hopeyuou like pizza, because we're not going to get any of that stuff you Japs eat all the time. It's nice to eat rice once, but all the time? Nah."

Three minutes later, she watched him as he ate slowly, looking at the pizza and then taking a bite from it, looking at it with a strange look and then digging in. his eyes seemed to glow red mixed with green at times, a darker presence seemingly overlapping him. For a moment, she thought she saw a figure over him, looking at her with glowing green eyes for a moment.

"Something wrong Ranma?" for a moment, he looked at her with his eyes, his pale face looking up with a strand of cheese coming out of his mouth, a remnant of his pizza, making her grin a bit as he slurped it inside and then answered. "No, I just feel a little bit queasy…"

He sighed deeply, feeling how cold his body was at the moment, knowing that he had effectively lost most of his ki and that he was being stuck in this body for some time, until he could get his ki back.

"Alright, since its dark now, we are going to try and rob houses. As you might already suspect, I picked a house that looks to be pretty safe and should be easy. Unless you make any loud noises, you won't be able to alarm the inhabitants that you are there. I suggest you make sure that you enter without a hitch, though I think you already know how, looking at your father's track record…" she had hacked into the computer of the NPD and found out all sorts of things about Ranma's dad. That the man looked like he had an early baldness starting at the time the picture had been taken, apparently 20 years ago. Some of the crimes listed were child endangerment, torturing of a minor, attempted murder, attempted filicide and some other things that were gruesome enough not to describe.

"Yes, I know how to break into someone's house." She nodded. "Then get to it. I want you to steal some precious things of them, things that are worth a lot, like jewelry. The only reason why we are doing this is that it will keep us well trained in the arts of stealth, so no unforeseen people can sneak up on us."

* * *

Twenty three minutes later, Ranma cursed softly as he stepped on the soft carpet, having landed on it and made a soft sound, which made a cat's ears perk up. He watched the creature and hoped that it would think that he was only one of the people in the house that was walking around, walking swiftly past the cat and then thought about the sole occupant of the room, which was decorated rather girlishly in pink and creamy colors. "Setsuna-chan, don't use the whipped cream there, it'll get me dirty…" he shook his head as he moved to disable her for a few hours at least, using his knowledge of the body to 'convince' it to keep silent for some time. There was a small sound as he hit her on the neck, hitting a pressure point that would knock her out for a long time.

"Okay, now to knock out the rest of the members of the household, then to go and search for some money." He wandered into the bedroom of what he supposed were the girl's parents, knocking them out before they even realized he was there.

Silence fell over the household as Ranma did his job, looking through things to get to see where there was any money, not finding anything at all, save a few thousand yen.

"It's not much…" he muttered as he looked at Aracha, who shook her head. "Oh well, at least you had fun, right?" he nodded slowly, feeling slightly off-balance as he thought about the way that he had been sneaking into the house and looking through the stuff inside the drawers.

* * *

She could feel a headache coming as she watched as Akane began to mix salt with vinegar in the bowl, in which she had instructed the girl to mix some cream and syrup, to create the basic sauce for ice-cream dishes. She didn't know how the girl did it, but it seemed like the things just teleported into her hands and made the entire dish inedible. She had just resolved to make the best of it, giving her a few tips, but her patience was running out fast as she looked at the green tentacle that came from the greenish goop, which hit Akane in the nose, prompting a violent response. "Could you please kill it and then make sure that it's disposed of? I don't think you'll be able to do the sauces after all."

"Hitomi-sensei!!! I tried so hard, but it just wouldn't stay still." Akane's voice was also irritating her. The girl had a voice that could make men fall to their knees, but after a while, it started to grate on her nerves, making her feel a surge of white-hot anger as she looked at the girl who was mixing something up in the time that she had averted her eyes and then shook her head. "I'm going out, Akane. You clean up here, okay? I got to do some shopping for new ingredients."

She crossed her fingers and hoped that the apartment would still be clean when she returned.

* * *

Haruko sat in front of the kunoichi that was going to train her, the ninja that had taken her to the house of the kunoichi, or which was used by her, being in a downtrodden area of town. There was a silence as the woman looked her over, a smile coming to her face, though it was hidden in the shadows of the room. "So, you wanted become one with the shadows, a killer of darkness."

"Yes, kunoichi-sama." For a second, she believed that there had been a sound of someone snorting, a blade made of high quality metal touching her neck a second later, drawing some blood. "The way of the shadows is a dangerous one, young child. I can only teach you if you are willing to learn." A silence fell over the room as she felt the blade being pressed against her skin, the blood becoming a small stream as she could feel it coming from the wound on her neck, it being in an area where the blood ran through faster, near the jugular. There was a silence as she stared at the wall. "I am ready to learn whatever you will teach me, kunoichi-sama." A smile came to the hidden teacher's face as the katana was drawn back, the thing having done its purpose. "Then let me welcome you into the world of the shadows, young one. As of now, you will no longer go by your name given to you by your parents. You will cast that away and become one with the night, owning only the name and the blade I shall grant you, should you pass the tests."

The Kunoichi smiled slightly as she looked at the student of Furinkan high that she had to teach, as it was customary for any kunoichi to take a student the moment they gained their mastery in the ninjutsu arts. The long brown hair of the girl would need to be cut off immediately, since it will obstruct her movements and if someone got a hold of it, it'll be lethal for her, since they could kill her or immobilize her.

"Alright, then follow me." Haruko got up from the chair she had been placed in by the ninja and then looked to see a young woman in a red with black outfit, with the mark of a spider on the back of it. The long black hair of the woman seemed to be well-cared for, the movements that she made speaking of grace and deadliness above all. There was a silence as she moved through a door, then made a motion with her hand as if to beckon her to her.

A silence fell over them as they walked through the building, the kunoichi not speaking a word, with Haruko being the one that wanted to know more, but she knew that silence was key to this, since the lady had said that she would need to be willing to give herself fully to becoming a kunoichi.

"You will be equipped by me, from our general cache of weapons. Whatever you will pick for a personal weapon will stay with you for your entire stay under my tutelage. I will not tolerate any failure, so be careful and always check the weapon for impurities and such before lessons. The lessons will be given whenever it will suit me, so you will be expected to keep your chosen weapon in top shape at all times. Later on, should you take this as your profession, it will be useful." Haruko could hear that her sensei's voice seemed to be gentle and soft, like a young woman, which the kunoichi apparently was, or at least looked the part. Still, she didn't like the coldness of the voice, so she asked a question. "What is your name then, sensei?"

She looked at the girl who had dared to speak without being told to speak, a smile coming to her face as she thought a very appropriate punishment, namely some exercises which tended to be very uncomfortable, but needed for athletic purposes. "My name you shall learn in due time. Now, let us select a proper weapon for you."

Haruko shivered as she saw the cold smile on her sensei's face and knew that she had made a mistake by talking before she was ordered to. When the door was opened by her sensei, she watched how the woman walked inside and then followed her, stopping as she saw a few clothing racks, a lot of racks holding oriental and not so oriental weapons, some small boxes which were labeled as make-up and one being jewelry. _Nice…_

* * *

Ranma shook his head to clear it as he stood atop a tree in the park in Juuban., relaxing a bit after Arachna had given him time off to get his head cleared. He had been surprised by the lack of difficulty in the breaking in of houses, but he figured normal thieves didn't remove an entire window frame while standing on a very thin line.

"IN THE NAME OF THE MOON, I, SAILOR MOON WILL PUNISH YOU!" Ranma's gaze was pulled to a group of girls clad in a school uniform, which looked damn strange, along with the fact that there were 9 in total and that they all seemed to vary in age, from one woman being apparently around 25 or something, while the youngest apparently was holding a damn big naginata which could really hurt if it hit something. There was a silence as he looked at the girl, thinking hard about where he had met her before, before a flash of memory came to him. "You were that girl who I knocked out with a simple neck chop… Did you know that you mumbled something about someone named Setsunachan and using whipped cream in a place you didn't like?" the blonde who apparently was named Sailor Moon blinked and then slowly turned crimson as she looked around to see every member of her entourage look at her with eyes that were uncomprehending, save for the older woman, who apparently was that woman named Setsuna, who got ready to attack.

Ranma sprung into action, moving from the tree to the ground by a single leap, running in the air, hitting the ground with a minimal amount of dust being kicked up and then did something that he KNEW would disable those apparently magical girls before they had any chance to attack him.

Sailor Pluto, otherwise known as Meiouh Setsuna to others, was a woman who knew all about history, being the Guardian of Time itself and a wise lady, something which she prided herself on. She had watched the time stream for a long time, but still, the words of the young man had been something that made her think about the possibility, before dismissing it and then deciding to eliminate him, since apparently, he existed outside of time according to her senses, having died and apparently refusing to just push up daisies, resurrecting within a few seconds and then becoming outside of time, since his body was somewhat dead and his soul was still very much alive, an anomaly if she ever saw one. There was a silence as she could see him come closer and closer, moving her staff to deliver a Pluto Dead Scream, until she saw a foot coming straight at her, possibly intending to hit her and cause some grievous damage. She tried to teleport away, but the foot was faster and before she had the chance to do anything, it hit her with full force, the pain blossoming through her body as she could feel how the place where he had kicked her go numb, falling over and curling into a fetal position, shivering slightly as the pain just wouldn't go away.

Tenou Haruka was looking at their new adversary, having seen that he had effectively disabled Pluto by kicking her so hard in the crotch that she probably would have pain moving around. Her sword was ready, with which she charged, straight at the dark stranger, who had just disabled one of their own.

Ranma was ready the moment he could hear the blonde's movement, turning around and ten ducking under the Space Sword, delivering a kick to the butch blonde's crotch too, with a bit more power behind it.

Pain made her halt her movements and shiver as she was lifted off her feet, only to land on her ass a few seconds later, curling into a fetal position as the pain registered in her mind and decided that it waws no use fighting until she recovered. _Damn, that hurt like a motherfucker!_

A silence fell over the magical girls, who were looking at Ranma, with Ranma doing his best to smile somewhat nicely. "Well, sorry bout that girls. I have to immobilize you so you won't try to kill me, like the others." With a kick to the groin of the blonde leader, it ended for him, as the ladies began to feel their morale go down as they saw their leaders be taken down, careful not to fire off an attack in case they could hit their comrades. There was a silence as Ranma put every one of them down, until he came to the tiny sailor skirted magical girl, with the big ass naginata. There was a silence as he looked at her, his eyes cold and merciless. "Normally, I'd spare a cute girl like you, but you wield that big naginata, so… Sorry." For a moment, he watched as she got it into a ready position, striking at him, but he grabbed the naginata, looking at her and ripping it from her hands, looking at her with eyes that seemed to bulge out of their sockets.

He could feel his body no longer, the feeling having left it entirely, making him feel like he was a statue, the Silence Glaive's power making him feel powerless and unable to move.

Hotaru looked at the man as he stood in front of her, looking at her, apparently frozen as he still held the Silence Glaive in his hands. There was a second of pause as she poked him slightly, then grabbed the Silence Glaive and pulled it out of his hands.

The moment that the weapon left his hands he felt able to move again, standing a bit shakily on his feet. "That weapon… It sucks the very life out of me… if you hadn't pulled it away from me, I would have perished." And that was the truth. He knew that his body would be unable to recover from holding that scythe for some time, feeling it having weakened to a certain amount, which made him feel disconcerted. There was a silence as he looked at her, his red eyes looking sad as he thought about it, the idea of it being wrong to hold that thing and that he wouldn't be able to hold it for a long time.

She looked at him, his well muscled form being slightly in the way, making her feel strange as she held her weapon in her hands, a grip that seemed to be strong and hurting her hands, her knuckles white as they held it tight. There was a silence as they stared at each other, watching for anything strange from the other, but nothing happened, the feeling of dread settling over them. She looked at her teammates, seeing that they weren't about to come too soon, since they were still on the ground, in pain since Ranma did hit them very hard. "I pity you." She said, looking at him with her purplish eyes straight into his eyes. "I do too." For a moment, they locked eyes still, looking at each other and deciding that it was of no use to them that they would fight.

"Have a nice night." He said as he walked away. "The same to you." She answered back as she laid hands upon Haruka, healing her slowly, a bead of sweat coming to her forehead as the healing energy seeped into the Senshi of Uranus. There was a silence as she watched how Ranma came closer, looking at the Sailor Senshi of Saturn, watching how Haruka slowly regained her normal senses. "You need to work on your close combat skills. Also, tell the Blondie that you shouldn't make such long speeches. Oh yeah, if you are ever interested in a change of perspective, to see how another superhero like you guys lives, look up Saotome Ranma. He lives in Nerima and is a pretty nice guy. Anyhow, I got to get back to sensei, to see what more we can do tonight."

* * *

She looked at the targets, watching how three shuriken embedded themselves within them and then gave a soft sigh as she knew that she would need to train hard to reach that same level of skill. There was a silence as the feeling of pain seemed to go through her body and began to make itself known in the way that she was standing, the manner of the throws which she attempted changing from very bad to bad., hitting the target once in a while, her sensei looking on in rapt attention, gauging her skill with the weapon.

She sighed as she saw one of the shuriken hit the target, the girl apparently not having a taste for the shuriken. After some careful consideration, she had selected an outfit for the girl which was a simple black outfit that covered most of her body, being depicted in most games that centered around ninja's. There was a silence as she watched three more shuriken hit the target, until she intercepted one, throwing them back at the girl with startling accuracy, hitting the cheek, spraying some blood into the air, which was then intercepted by one of the other thrown shuriken, another shredding her clothes a bit in a spot which held her breasts. "You are a failure." She intoned, looking at the girl and then beginning to slowly make some movements that were meant to confuse the girl. There had been a clause in the contract that if the girl made three mistakes that would impede her progress, elimination could follow, or complete dismissal.

Haruko watched as the kunoichi drew a blade, gulping deeply as it was brought down upon her, her eyes closing as if she did not want ton see it cut off her head.

When nothing happened for the first five seconds, she cracked open one eye, seeing the blade in front of her, still in the air, not moving an inch, only hanging there restrained by the power of the kunoichi, who had halted the blade in front of her, as a gesture that she was allowed to live.

"You have two remaining chances. Waste another and you shall only have one, before I will strike you down. I demand obedience and efficiency, or else you will never become a honorable kunoichi like me." Haruko nodded and then silently followed the woman as she went through another door, which contained the set of weapons that she had chosen.

* * *

For a moment, Ranma shivered as he looked at the park in which he had left the Senshi to recover, recalling the sensation of dread as it had washed through his body, numbing it and making it unresponsive to his mental movements, to will it to move. Something inside him had wanted to leave his body, but he wasn't going to allow that.

A silence hung in the air as he moved up on a rooftop, looking around for anyone to take his ire out on, the creepy feeling dissipating slightly as he could feel the energy within his body suddenly solidify, making him feel a lot better all of a sudden, warmth coming back to his limbs as he began to feel hotter and hotter, sweat coming out of his pores all of a sudden, like someone had turned up the heating within him.

A soundless cry escaped his mouth as he could feel the beast within him move around, the feeling of warmth coalescing into something that could only be described as a force of Death itself, the bloody warm feeling collapsing all of a sudden, his body temperature decreasing with a gigantic amount, his body being adapted to the warmth for a moment, now returning to a death-like state, which would make it very hard for him to get a foothold on his body.

His clothes began to change all of a sudden, his body changing even though there was nothing internally happening. His eyes, which normally seemed to have a malicious blood red glow within them, ignited into balls of green fire, a feeling of rage coming over him as he could feel the strange entity within him make its move, the feeling of cold moving through his body and then making him into something that was not meant to be in the living world, an avatar of death itself, the feeling of clammy hands and other unpleasant stuff pouring over him as he could feel the change being completed by his entire looks becoming more and more emaciated, his entire form looking like a skeleton-like figure which had its skin stretched over the bones, two balls of green hellfire glowing in its eyes, looking at the wolrd with a malicious glee.

He tried to keep his mind in control of the body, but it acted on its own instincts, jumping down into an alley, the cape giving it a dramatic look as he touched the ground, landing behind a pair of Yakuza who were apparently waiting for someone, since they had guns drawn, shooting at him the moment they saw him, though it was too late for one of them.

"Jiro!" one of the yakuza screamed as he watched his partner being lifted into the air, watching as the clawed hand of the creature that was dressed in black, a cape with a strange symbol flapping behind it in the light of a single street lamp, a silence falling over the area as the man watched as the green eyes brimming with hellfire looked at him and then a silence fell over the alley as the man named Jiro ceased to move, life having left him.

A hand he stretched out, the creature inside him extending claws made of that same energy that it consisted off, decapitating the Yakuza gangster without a single thought, then beginning to pluck at the corpse of Jiro, finally settling on a decision and then after making sure that he wasn't spotted, began to feed on the body, thick hunks of meat being torn off by the claws and fed into a maw that Ranma was sure wasn't his. There was a silence in his mind as he could feel the hunger of the ravenous creature being filled , the sensations coming off him like a tidal wave having crashed over Indonesia, the feeling of powerlessness coming on to his form. He could feel himself shivering slightly as ghe watched how his hands slowly began to transform back into slightly normal, though still clawed hands, the feeling of it never going away coming over him anew, the loneliness overpowering him.

He felt alone in the world, nobody who would ever be able to comfort him around at the moment. He set out to Aracha's apartment, hoping that she would be able to offer some support. The loss of control and the weakness when he held the naginata from that chick was something that he didn't like and he was going to find out the answers to them even if he had to go to hell to get them.

There was a pressure in the back of his mind and a plan formed within it. He knew that some super villains tended to make an organization of like-minded people that obeyed their whim, making it pretty easy to do some stuff to get money, usually having some elaborate traps set up to deter heroes and other justice-serving personnel. There was a silence as he slowly jumped from rooftop to rooftop, heading back and the plan coming to fruition within his mind.

He would make an organization of criminals, or at least people who wanted to have a bit of a taste of the wild life of a criminal, with some nice pay, the cash he had stolen from the bank being a nice deposit for the lair that he would have to build where all of his minions would be roaming, doing whatever nefarious schemes they came up with.

* * *

A silence stretched over the room as Hitomi returned, seeing a blasted landscape in front of her, a few scraps of wood being all that remained of her door. She could hear the sounds of combat coming from what appeared to be left of her kitchen, mentally growling at the audacity that the girl had to make one of those Frankenstein creations again. She looked at the thing that Akane was fighting and sighed deeply, feeling the headache come back to her. This apartment was clearly not going to be fixed without some serious rebuilding, and all that for a simple cooking lesson.

A strong sense of anger surged through her as she watched Akane look at her with a bright smile after she had finished off the beast through the use of the meat cleaver that shouldn't have been there in the kitchen, since she kept her precious knife collection far out of sight of anyone, it being a precious thing that she cherished, since she had spent a lot of money to get them specially customized for her hands, the manner in which the grips were being designed suited for her hands only.

"Hitomi-sensei, you stayed away for such a long time, so I thought to make us a bit of tea." Hitomi's eye twitched as she could feel a massive headache on the horizon, the feeling not going away as she looked at the girl. "We're going to see if one of my friends can lend their kitchen to us."

Resigned to her fate, she just motioned for Akane to follow, mentally mourning the amount of money it would cost to make the apartment like it used to be.

* * *

Ranma stood in front of Aracha, looking at her for a moment as she looked up at him. "I have decided!" she raised an eyebrow. "Decided what?"

"I'm going to make a criminal organization. Its name shall be Arachnae, like the spider that weaves its webs in the night, to catch the flies when dawn breaks." A bright smile broke out on his face as he looked at her and then grabbed her hands.

"You'll join it, right?" she looked at him as he said that, looking him into his eyes, which seemed to glow red with a green malefic light within the irises. "Of course." She answered without knowing why she said that, maybe because he was a gorgeous young man offering her to work under him in an organization where more villains would be able to meet and work together, though that would require a lot of planning, something she didn't see Ranma doing anytime soon…

* * *

Okay, the foundation has been laid. What is the creature that took possession of Ranma and what does it want? How shall Ranma go about making his organization a reality? Will the Sailor Senshi ever enact justice upon Ranma?

Tune in to the next episode of… Villain!

Reviews are always nice...


	6. Managerial duties, Ninja's and Oh My!

**Villain**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Arachnae is my creation however, me wanting to see how it would go with the fan response. There are some things that I would like to do however, and you'll see it in time, but first, let's give you this chapter, since you want it… I'm busy in school though with exams and such so… feel nice.

**

* * *

Managerial duties, Ninja's and Oh My!

* * *

**

There was a silence as she looked at the plan that he had written on the notepad that she had with her at the time and then shook her head. "It's not going to work! You are a fool to do that, but still, I dare you to try."

Ranma shook his head, grinning a little bit as he looked at the written out advertisement that would be posted in most of the papers in Tokyo, using the money he had nicked from the bank the previous day.

_

* * *

_

_We are an organization consisting of two Supervillains, having robbed the Tokyo General bank yesterday and we are looking to hire new forces to serve under us as our minions! All you need to do if you want to become one of the minions of Arachnae is to call __**06-38234758 **__and we will either accept you to work under us. _

* * *

"Still, I think it's a pretty good advertisement. Still, we got to get some uniforms produced in general sizes so they can be fitted by the employees as they go to work. Also, I am trying to get us a hideout from where we can get a stable base of operations though if I can interest some people, we might have an underground base done within a day or so…" she looked at him and then shook her head. 

"If you can get an entire base constructed here in this town, I'll strip naked and be your bitch for a night. There is no way that you can build a base in a single day!" Ranma looked at her and then picked up her cellphone.

"Daisuke? Yes, can you call the guys of the building club to come to school today?" on the other end of the line, Daisuke mumbled something, which made Ranma smile a little bit. "Yes, you are hired by us now, so please get it done. No, we won't make you into a secretary; you're a very useful person."

Daisuke was worried at that moment. He knew that if Ranma needed the building club to do something for him, it was going to be big. And somehow, Ranma and something big brewing in his mind just equated total anarchy… but still; he would gather the members of the building club at the school. Selecting the first member, the President of the club from his call list… this was going to take a while…

Ranma looked on as the members of the building club began to trickle into the schoolyard, Aracha standing behind him a few meters, watching as teenagers wearing working pants began to show up, looking like they were ready to get to work. When there were enough people, Ranma spoke up. "Alright people! I asked you all to come here since I need something built. I know you all want to go back to whatever you were doing before Daisuke called you, but I need you to listen to me carefully. I need you guys to go to the old warehouse near where Akane lives and build me an underground lair, spanning most of the southern block of the city, up until Ucchan's. Think you guys can do that for me? I might even have a nice job for you, since I opted to take Super villain as a career option." There was a deafening silence as Ranma looked at the members of the martial arts building club who just looked at him, then let loose in a cheer. "HELL YEAH, WE'LL JOIN UP!"

He didn't know why they had said that, but he watched them go, building materials appearing out of nowhere. Aracha could only watch as thirty students marched into a row, talking about how they were going to make the layout of the now-dubbed lair, while the president stayed behind. "Ranma-sama, any preferences as to your living quarters? We do have some nice furniture available, free of charge of course, because you saved our asses a lot of times when one of the loonies dropped round for a fight with you." Ranma looked at the president and then thought about it.

_Something evil would be nice…_ "Just make it something suited for a super villain… Dark and creepy but with a dash of classic style." The president nodded, then went to his fellow members and instructed them. Aracha watched as a cloud of dust was kicked up into the air as they entered the warehouse, making it look even more dilapidated, but the sounds of hammering and clanking, with random flashes of light making her look a bit apprehensive.

"Ahh, don't you like the Martial Arts Building club? They get something done within the day if you ask them to do it fast." Aracha's mouth sank to the floor as she entered the building, watching how a high-tech entrance was being constructed, sounds of digging and loads of dirt being carried out of the hole into the ground, while some members were working on finishing an elevator to put into it, which was fitted into place a minute later.

* * *

Haruko watched slowly as her sensei began to try and teach her the skills of seduction on a normal man that she had approached on the street, having donned some clothing that was appropriate for her age, some cut off jeans with a short top. Three minutes later, she had already snagged the man, gotten his wallet and then told him that she wasn't interested in him anymore, placing his wallet back and walking back to Haruko. "So, that is how you get a man. Try to make him feel special and that you might want to do some things with him that are pretty sweet in the bedroom and he'll be like putty in your hands." 

"Feh, anyone but Saotome Ranma I reckon. He's got those fiancé's of him always prancing around him and he doesn't even react when they shove their breasts in his face. I swear to kami-sama that you'd need to be a goddess to be able to seduce that guy." For a moment, her sensei looked at her with a strange look, then asked a question. "Where does this Saotome Ranma live?"

Haruko blinked, looking at her sensei for a moment and then answering slowly. "Nerima, in the Tendo Dojo." There was a silence as her sensei closed her eyes and then opened them, a gleam in her eyes. "Well then, we are going to pay that man a visit. You can try out your seducing technique on him and I'll rate it."

Ranma was currently busy with absorbing whatever hits Aracha tried to land on him, having made up his mind about teaching her a little bit about his style of martial arts. Sure, he had some clawed fingers now, but he wasn't about to let the Art wilt down if he continued to use his claws, so he was busy training her in his style.

Haruko's breath hitched as she saw Ranma impact with the ground, a woman clad in something that should not be worn by anyone other then a superhero or the rare supervillain trying to hit him. "That's him. RANMA!"

Ranma's head whipped around, seeing Haruko stand there and then motioned to Aracha, feeling how his hand became an icy cold, the motion being a twisting one, a cone of icy winds coming from his hands the moment he stopped it, a feeling of power coursing through his head as he watched the winds become flames.

* * *

Aracha hit the earth three seconds later, burning and knocked out due to the concussive feeling of warmth and cold having collided with her in the middle. Ranma looked at her and then put out the fire by kicking some dirt on her, to put it out. There was a silence as he looked at Haruko, watching her with his red eyes. "Yes, you wanted something?" 

Haruko looked at him with her eyes silent and unspeaking. "Welll… that is… uh… Ranma…. Could you come to me?" _Yes, come closer…_ there was a silence, only his footsteps sounding as he moved through the room, his eyes remaining focused on her. "Yes?"

"Ranma-kun…" she muttered, looking him deep in his crimson eyes, not wondering how they became crimson, kissing him on the lips suddenly, taking him by surprise.

There was a silence as his mind registered her kissing him, his eyes locking with hers and a scowl coming to his face as he could feel that her intentions weren't pure. He looked within her eyes and a smile appeared on his face as he could feel her tongue invading his mouth, snapping his teeth together and causing her to wriggle in his grasp, having wrapped his arms around her in the moment.

"Ouch." Was all that she said as she looked at him as he was looking at her and a sick grin appeared on his face, a mockery of his usual roguish grin. "Haruko-chan… I don't take too kindly to being kissed out of the blue. Also, I can sense that you're doing this for your own personal gain, am I right?" she shook her head. "I don't know what you are talking about, Ranma-kun. I love you!" there was a silence as he looked at her and then shook his head, chuckling slightly. "You claim to love me, but there clearly aren't any smells of arousal in the air… Can't you see that this isn't working? Just tell me what you want and I might let you live."

Her eyes widened as she could feel that his threat was very real. "You wouldn't!" she said, looking at him as his clawed hands seemed to have been invisible as he held them up in front of his face. "Haruko… You're a fool, did you know that? I am not interested in one such as you, with almost no skills to back up your claim on me that you think you have. Oh, I do see that you have some ninja training and I don't dare to think that you're completely helpless, but call out your sensei and we'll see how she fares better in that seducing thing then you are."

"How?" "How did I know that? Well, having a female body helps of course, knowing how they think being very good to predict what they are going to do and also, having a killer female body for yourself really desensitizes you for any woman. Ya know I have big tits, so why didn't you think to use a manner which was more covert then kissing me on the lips and acting like a shy schoolgirl? You looked almost like Akane when she wasn't a butch lesbian." For a moment, Haruko was actually stunned, feeling like some lead had been dropped on her head and made her go all knocked out.

There was a silence as Ranma looked at her and then moved to disable her permanently, aiming for a point in the neck which would make her extremely sensitive and unable to do anything more than gymnastics or other light sports. Of course, it would wear off, but that would be after a year or so…

A needle imbedded itself in his hand, sending it off-course and he looked towards the direction the needle had come from, ducking under a thrown shuriken, watching with interest as a kunoichi appeared, the white and black outfit being worn, a spider motif on it. "Hmmm, so there is the sensei. Nice ta meet ya, lady."

He got into a ready stance, balancing on the balls of his feet slightly back and fro, his eyes never leaving the woman as she disappeared in the shadows.

A rain of kunai and shuriken descended upon the earth from the sky, making Ranma just stand there while Haruko ran around like a headless chicken.

_Two strikes…_ the sensei muttered, watching as her opponent was still not moving, a few shuriken jutting out from his shoulders and chest. There was a silence as she looked at his eyes, seeing nothing but two orbs of blood red color looking at her, following her even though she was cloaked in shadows.

He followed her with his eyes, his nose picking up her scent nearly immediately, it still clinging to the shuriken that were embedded within his flesh. There was the thing about blood loss, but that did not bother him in the least, his eyes still tracking her as some black blood streamed from the wound, slowly and looking very gruesome by anyone looking at him. There was a silence in the area as a kunai came flying at him, making him move his head sideward's slightly, feeling it whizz by his ear and then smiling a most infuriating smile. "Can't hit me, can you lady? Give up now and have a merciful death."

He could feel kunai sticking from his back and he mused about death as he began to pull them out slowly, looking at the kunoichi as she hid in the shadows, making him focus on her slowly.

Only when a tanto was shoved through his back did he realize that he should have killed Harulko the first chance she got.

_Strike three…_ the kunoichi thought as she watched how her soon to be dead student had stuck the tanto that she had given her in Ranma's ribs, something which apparently would be of no use, if he had barely felt the pain of the kunai and shuriken in his body.

Ranma turned to see Haruko look at him and with all of his strength, he flexed his chest muscles, the tanto springing loose and then delivered a punch to her face with all of his strength behind it.

* * *

She could see the fist heading towards her face in slow-motion, thinking about how he would only knock her out, since he was one of the good guys… she watched as she could see the fury in his eyes, then felt the fist hit her in the forehead, then darkness overtook her as his fist went on, straight through the skull, tearing the entire thing off the neck and making it splatter against the street, leaving a stain a meter wide, before the head skipped, making another mark and then coming to a rest against a corner of the street. 

Ranma looked at the kunoichi, who was standing opposite of him now, having taken advantage of the time he had been turned around, brandishing a katana in her hands. "You are a remarkable young man." Was all that she said, looking at him with an appraising look.

"You aren't half-bad either. Pretty fancy trick with the shuriken being imbedded within my skin. Anyway, what's your name." he asked, looking at her with his blood red eyes watching her every move.

She was impressed with him. She would not mind serving under him since he clearly did hold some sort of code of bushido, though one that seemed to be altered in a manner that benefited him. She would be able to serve him well, having a rather loose moral code as well, but first she would need to test him. "What are your plans?" she asked, looking at him and he grinned slightly, looking at her and then beginning to walk slowly towards her. "I am thinking of world domination probably. I made an organization that'll be a big one in the world probably. I don't know the slightest about accounting and managing, but I'll learn. Interested in a join as a private assassin?"

"Maybe." She said, looking at him and then throwing a shuriken, watching as he plucked it out of the air and threw it back at her, making her dodge, hearing it imbed itself withint eh wall. There was a silence as she looked at him and then drew her katana again, looking at the corpse of her ex-student, thinking about the worthless girl for a moment, then attacking by turning into a shadowy form and then charging, the intangibility by the move being quite useful.

Ranma watched as she came at him, being slightly intangible apparently since she looked to be pretty confident. He looked at her and then could feel a pressure on the back of his head, feeling how his eyes seemed to burn and go cold.

She looked at him, raising her katana to give a killing blow to the neck, hoping to gouge out a good chunk of it, or maybe sever the head. There was a silence as she found that she couldn't move anymore, feeling like her body had frozen and gone cold, seeing two balls of green fire instead of the blood red eyes that she had seen ion him the first few moments. There was a silence as she looked at him, feeling how her technique ended, tangible once again.

A sickening grin came on Ranma's face, though it wasn't his choice. **"Rash agar NaZerth."** The sounds were strange as they came from his throat, a feeling coming over his voice box that it was growing slightly and changing to give the vocal chords better movements to make the sound, growing some new ones apparently too since it felt strange…

There was a silence as Ranma's body moved closer to the kunoichi, looking at her and sniffing at her. **"Rakh'Dol Ranzeth!"** there was a change at that moment, the green fire within his eyes dimming and the normal blood red colour coming back to the eyes, though green fire appeared to be still burning within his eyes.

"Ouchies…" he muttered as he could feel how his body was aching and his voice appeared to be raw. He watched as the kunoichi sunk to the floor, shivering all over her body as wounds began to appear all over her body, though he had no idea how that had happened, since he had not done anything to her.

She did know what had caused the wounds. For a second, she could see a specter of a thing in front of her, before the ghastly face chattered and blood began to flow from her wounds, the flashing of claws being visible to her blurred eyes, his eyes staying engraved within her mind.

She looked at him, her eyes closed slightly, her mouth being slightly open, her body slumped to the ground, blood still oozing from the wounds.

They lay there, both getting a woozy feeling in their body, Ranma feeling it more like death was coming for him, the ravenous creature within him raging within him, to devour, destroy and purge. He could feel it close to bursting out of his chest, his power beginning to wane, the feeling of it beginning to try and leave his body, his soul feeling the pull of the afterlife becoming stronger and stronger, the feeling of dread coming to his body and making him feel so damn weak.

He looked over at the kunoichi, who was still quite knocked out due to blood loss, incanting a small spell that came to him as he searched his memory, one that would clot the blood and increase the regeneration of a body. His body in itself was only sustained by something that was not of this world, but of the afterlife, a creature that existed as a spectre, a hunter of souls.

Ranma did have a pretty good idea just what it was that he had encountered, but he wasn't sure about it, the way that it continued to mess with his body was quite peculiar.

He could feel a hand wrap around his waist and felt him be picked up, the feeling of being lifted being quite strange as he looked at Aracha, who said something to him. "Are you dying on me, Ranma-kun?" he nodded slowly, his eyes falling shut the moment after that.

He awoke on a medical bed, blaring lights pointed at his face, a young teenager he faintly recognized as a member of the medical martial art team, specializing in healing fighters who were injured pretty badly. He never had the need to visit them, but they healed the hentai horde a lot while Akane was still free.

Hitomi watched the bloodied form of Ranma be carried away, watching how the strange woman that had picked him and the other woman up jumped onto a rooftop, using speed that was superhuman. She sighed deeply as a thought struck her mind, looking up at the moon and hoping that Akane did not cause a mess in her apartment, though it was pretty much a blasted wasteland…

Unbeknownst to all of them, a change happened in Ranma's body, one which would reap a terrible entity.

"Ahh, you're conscious again. Saotome-san, you gave us all quite the fright when you arrived in that condition. Your body is in a state of death and life, a mix which is quite odd, though it seems that it isn't harmful to you, save for the fact that you'll probably be very pale for the rest of your life." Ranma nodded, thankful that it wasn't more than that. There was a sound of something tearing and he looked at his chest, seeing that black blood began to well up from a wound whose bandages had been ripped by his movements, something which was quite disturbing, even though he knew that apparently he was quite the strange case.

_I should write a novel about this…_ he thought to himself as he looked at the bed besides him, looking at the kunoichi who was still knocked out apparently, since she didn't seem to stir, her chest rising with every breath she took.

There was a silence that was quite uncomfortable. Ranma looked at the student/doctor and then cleared his throat to get the student's attention. "How long will I be contained here? I have some things to do, you know…" he looked up and saw that there was nothing more keeping him down, the wound being healed already by some miracle or something.

She opened her eyes only to see Ranma stand over her. Quickly looking to the side, she saw that her katana was resting somewhere, but protocol dictated that once defeated and left alive, she must serve that person unquestioningly, though she had the intention of doing that anyways. She looked at him with a clear gaze, making him look back at her in slight surprise that she showed no disorientation or anything, but recovered remarkably.

"Tell me your name." he ordered her, why he did that, he didn't know, but it came natural to him. "Ayame." There was a silence as she looked at him, his eyes meeting hers and a smile coming to his face, one that seemed to be filled with nothing but kindness for her entrance into his service. "Welcome to Arachnae Ayame. We are glad to have you with us."

There was a silence as Ranma turned on his heel, feeling how his body was moving on its own accord.

He walked through the structure, seeing some members of the Building club still busy with installing some stuff that apparently was essential to the process, the President standing in front of him one moment that he had been busy to take in that there was a kitchen which dispensed some food, though it apparently being inedible.

"Ranma-sama, we are almost finished with your lair. Our employment plan has been delivered to your private chambers and the money you brought in has been deposited into the vault, some additions having come due to some other members of the club thinking they owed you some money for being there for us the entire time. We will be finishing it, then let the technology club know you are looking for more staff to man the base." Ranma blinked at the report from the president and then shook his head. "Really, you didn't have to do this to me guys…" there was a silence as the president shoved his glasses up the bridge of his nose and then looked at him. "Of course we need to do this. Out of all of our statistics, you have been the one to do the most damage to the surroundings, thus giving us more work. If you employed us to become staff in Arachnae, we would be able to repair the surroundings easier and make sure that we get a very large profit for our services, thus making us all a bit richer." Ranma scratched his head a little bit grinning slightly. "Okay, you do that. Now, I think we need to get things ready for tomorrow's solicitants."

Ayame wandered through the underground lair, through the still being worked on halls, watching as the building club put it all together in record time. She wondered where the quarters for the employees were. "Do you know where employees reside, child?" she asked to a female member of the Martial Arts Building Club. "Next hallway to the left, then go about 400 meters to the right, there is a terminal which has a map of the entire lair on it. I wasn't assigned to build the living quarters for the employees, so I don't know about that, but if they have them done, they will have uploaded it to the map."

Ayame watched as the girl then continued with what she was doing, nailing some boards to the wall, over which some metal plating was moved.

Ten minutes later, Ayame stood in front of the living quarters of the employees, having opted to take a quick look around and see if anything was nice enough for her to stay and stash her collection of weaponry.

Ranma looked at his Inner Sanctum, silently appraising the dark colours, blending in with the look of it having been built especially for him. " Now to call Kasumi…"

He picked up his cellphone, having gotten one after some urging by Aracha, who said that it'd be good to get one, in case she wanted to talk to him. There was a silence as he dialed the number, hearing the phone ring a few times and then heard someone pick it up. "Moshi moshi?"

"Kasumi-chan? Hi, I'm just calling to tell you that I won't be coming back today and tomorrow, due to career week. Tell Akane that she should really stop being such a man-hater and go get herself a boyfriend. She needs one…" Kasumi looked at the phone receiver that she held in her hand and looked at it, puzzled. "Ranma-kun, is everything alright over there? Do I need to visit you or something?"

Ranma mentally sighed. " Kasumi, that won't be necessary, I'm sure that it'll be okay. I have business to attend to, so see you later, sweetcheecks." Kasumi heard the phone break the connection and then put the horn down, looking at it and then blinking.

"Oh my… Ranma-kun…" a blush had risen to her cheeks as she remembered what he had called her. _Sweetcheeks… Ranma-kun is so manly!_ For the rest of the ten minutes that she stood there, she was thinking about him and her in a room, some cans of whipped cream, some cold and hot water and a few cherries…

Whatever Ranma expected when he came to his own private room, this wasn't it. It was all dark and creepy, black colors mixed up with blood red things, a bed that seemed to be fit for a king and of course, the fact that Aracha was standing there, naked as the day she was born, looking at him with a come hither look. "Ranma, it's time for bed… I've been waiting for you…"

Aracha on the other hand was slightly frustrated that he had won the bet, but she wasn't one to chicken out, so she had done what she had promised. She looked at him with her eyes all seductive, or at least, what she considered to be seductive. There was a silence as he turned red and then moved towards her, his eyes cast to the ground. "I didn't mean it like that. I won the bet, but you don't have to force yourself to do this. Please leave."

She could feel a pang at her heartstrings as he dismissed her, feeling hurt that he wasn't like most teenage boys, ready to screw any woman that offered them, unless they were ugly. "Am I not attractive?" she asked, looking at him, his eyes raising and looking her dead in the eyes. "I'm not ready for this. All this time I've had women throwing themselves at me and I just want it to end, not having intercourse being something that is preferable. I prefer to wait until I know that I can trust the person completely, knowing that they won't go off and brag about having had sex with the great and invincible Saotome Ranma, because I am not invincible, nor am I great."

She now understood his reasoning, looking at him in a new light. He had been able to be ruthless when he wanted, his eyes clear of any guilt or other emotion, his eyes instead telling her that he would be able to do whatever he wanted at that moment. Now, they seemed to be a bit dimmed, making her sigh deeply and pull on her evening robe, which was not much more than a glorified bathrobe, but with some additional meanings of keeping it closed. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Ranma." Without further aplomb, she got out of his room, leaving him to undress and get into his bed, thinking about the situation…

* * *

Ranma's life is getting more and more messed up. I haven't had much fun in life, since I have been studying for exams and have a very important test coming up soon, so it's been hell to work on my fics and this. 

In the next chapter, some people will call about job employment, Akane meets Ranma and Kasumi gets fondled by a pervert! Eh… that last part may be subject to change…

Also, will Ranma know what the hell is within his body?

Please review, I need them to sustain my corporeal form. 30 reviews should do for the next chapter…


	7. Job Meetings

**Villain**

Disclaimer: I don't need to tell you anymore, i don't own this.

**

* * *

Job meetings

* * *

**

The next morning, Ranma awoke to the sound of beeping, his awareness swimming slightly as he grabbed next to the bed, grabbing his cell phone and accepting the call. "Yes?" he asked, hoping that whoever was on the line would give his name.

"Is this Arachnae's number?" Ranma opened his eyes and then put his hand on the receiving part of the phone and yawned deeply. "Yes, you're speaking with one of the leaders right now. How can we help you?"

"I've been interested in the job, since being a minion for a villain does pay pretty good and makes you look like a tough guy." Ranma nodded, looking to the side, where his clothes were. "Alright, what's your name?" The male voice on the other end paused for a moment. "Ichiro, Munasake Ichiro, at your service milord." Ranma looked at his cell phone and then spoke; "So, you took it seriously."

"Yes, I did. Not a lot of people would be willing to publish something like that, since it looks so unrealistic. It's a great plan though, hiding in plain sight with an advert that sounds false, like the thing they did with the 100000 yen prize hidden somewhere, in the ad it was made out to be given to the first caller and then they heard that they were paying for it, so it generally was considered a hoax." Ranma nodded, that being the thing that he had in mind for the entire thing. Hide in plain sight was always something that would be pretty useful in any situation. Of course, with his image as an upholder of justice, he could very well go and make sure that they saw a battle between him and Aracha and tell everyone that she was the mastermind, controlling him through some sort of power.

"Can you meet me in that old warehouse near the Neko-hanten? It's in the Nerima District, about three miles away from the Tendo Dojo, which is marked as a NWC-hotspot." A chuckle sounded from the other side of the line. "Of course boss."

Ranma grinned as he made his way out of his room, having dressed and then looking around to see that the entire scenery had changed into something that looked to be futuristic and newer then he would have anticipated. He spotted a few members of the building club still working on something, looking mighty proud of themselves and he smiled slightly at them as he passed them, receiving a salute from them as he passed them.

He had anticipated the police perhaps coming to get him and he didn't know when they would come, but he wanted to make sure that they would not interfere. He wandered around until he saw Aracha come out of a room that was marked by spider silk coming out of the open door, which closed mechanically. "I need you to attack me once we are outside. Then, I need to deposit you at the police station down the street, once the people believe I am their savior, they will stop searching for the organization."

For the moment, she blinked, then a devious smile came to her face. "Oh, the hiding in plain sight trick! You defeat me, turn me in to the police and then I'll escape again, presumably going back to America and then slip in the country again, right?" Ranma thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Lead the way." He said, her turning to move straight forwards, past him.

He waited until they were in a fairly populated area, before he let loose a yell, kicking her hard in her midsection, knocking the wind out of her.

* * *

She could feel stunning pain as she got the air kicked out of her lungs by one of his formidable kicks and sighed deeply as she got into her role. "You son of a whorish cunt! You'll never catch me! Arachnae will kill you!" there were some murmurs and Ranma landed opposite of her, looking at her, wearing a black silken shirt, his usual pants on since he had to look the role of brave martial artist. "I heard about that organization in the paper this morning! Do you really think that you will be able to resurrect it after I have just destroyed your main base of operations, Aracha? I thought you smarter than that!"

She snarled, half in frustration, a thick strand of webbing coming from her mouth and ensnaring his arm, pulling him to her with her head whipping back, looking at him and then making her hands glow slightly green, a beam of something hitting him in the shoulder causing blood to well up from that. He looked at the wound, then delivered a kick which could shatter bones to her pelvis, making her double over, blood and saliva coming out of her mouth as the air was forced out of her body, blood coming with it due to her biting her tongue, the pain being enough to knock her out at least for a moment.

He looked at her for a moment, hefting her over the shoulder and then beginning to make his way to the police station. "I'm bringing in the leader of the Arachnae organization, Officer Hiroshito." There was a silence as he dumped her on the desk, the Officer looking at the knocked out woman and then nodded silently and looking up. "We thought it was a hoax, but it appears to be true after all. Main office just called, telling us to be vigilant about that organization, but I guess you cleared them out, Ranma-kun. Congratulations, I'll tell the boss about this and after that, we'll have this Gaijin deported out of the country, if she doesn't leave on her own when she awakens. Okay boys, let's find little miss super villain a nice place to stay!"

Ranma smiled softly as he watched her be carried away into a cell, his eyes smiling though his true intentions were hidden. "Was there some sort of reward for her capture?"

One of the officers nodded, getting to a small phone and dialing a few numbers. "Alright, wait a few minutes while I relay the good news with the boss. He's bound to know the bounty of that girl." Ranma waited patiently in the waiting room, some of the officers friendly enough to give him something to eat, while he waited, talking to them, finding out about their wages and such, planning his next move accordingly, the way in which it all was planned. If he managed to convince the police officers that the entire organization was wiped out, there'd be no chance of them being discovered again, unless someone blabbed.

"Alright Ranma-kun, there was a capture reward for her, Aracha, or otherwise Annabella J. Shankshaw, about seven million yen, for property destruction and the forming of a criminal organization." Ranma looked at the police officer, looking at the man with surprise on his face. _Annabella Shankshaw ? Well, that__'__s something she didn__'__t tell me, or it might just be another alias of hers. let__'__s see, how am I going to do this?_

"Well, can you give it to me in cash? I don't really trust my parents with money, you see… my mother's ready to cut off my head if I'm not manly in her eyes, and you know my father's criminal record…" the police officer nodded, looking at the door, which opened and the boss of the station entered, the man bowing before Ranma. "We are grateful that you've apprehended the criminal, Saotome-san."

"No problem chief, I was close by anyways, so it was just natural for me to do it." Ranma was outside of the police station, waiting for Aracha to come out, the sound of people screaming, a police officer flying through a window, Ranma looking at the time, his back towards the police station, feeling a whisper of something go past his ear, seeing Aracha land on a rooftop and disappear, feeling slightly glad that there was someone who had gotten to the place intended.

* * *

"Thank you so much for borrowing us your kitchen, Maki-chan." The woman merely looked at Akane, who had come dressed in a normal uniform of a cook, while Hitomi looked armed to the teeth, wearing some reinforced gloves, which made it look almost like she was off to war with something. "Surely you don't need to wear such protective gear while cooking, do you, Hitomi-chan?" She nodded fervently, as she held Akane by the arm, restraining her from going into the kitchen, looking at Maki with a deadly look. "This girl will learn something from me, even if I die!"

The manic look in her eyes went not unnoticed by Maki, as she looked at Akane, then allowed entrance to her kitchen, Hitomi allowing Akane to enter, carefully instructing her in what to do now, while wondering if she should have just reacted to that advert in the paper, about an organization needing people to join them, but figured it was just like the Yen hoax, which she had spend several thousand yen on, before getting the clue that it was a trick. There was a moment as she looked at the girl, until she got out some ingredients. "Chop these up SLOWLY! I will keep my eye on you, and correct you if you're wrong. Do NOT add anything, you only need to chop them up."

"Did you really need to be that harsh to that little girl?" Maki asked, as she smoked a cigarette, looking at her old friend with some worry in her eyes. "Actually, I should still be with her, to make sure that she doesn't create one of her creations…" Hitomi muttered as she walked back to the kitchen, where a neatly chopped carrot was lying, Akane standing at the ready, Hitomi managing a weak smile. "Now, try mixing the cream and the sugar together to form a creamy sauce without chunky bits, okay?"

Maki looked at the girl working, her eyes widening as a few more ingredients were added to the mix by the girl, who was muttering something about getting the chunks out, a few board nails being thrown in making her briefly check the cupboards, the goo which should have been white now being a pale yellow color, as some rubber bands were thrown in.

"She's a horror in the kitchen, I'd say." Hitomi nodded, grabbing Akane's hands with her own before she would be able to add a cooking clock to the mix, which was bubbling, some batteries surfacing before being swallowed by something which seemed to live within the goo. "Let's just stop, Akane, and allow me to prepare something. Maki-chan, grab a bag, we're going to make it a disposable for the mistakes Akane-chan makes."

Akane allowed herself to be led away, waiting for Hitomi to start her work. Hitomi grabbed a carrot, the remains of Akane's carrot being absorbed by the goo before she had any chance of grabbing them, a small watery tentacle rising from the goo, before melting. "Well, I wanted to make some vegetable cream salad, but now, we will just make some chicken with cream-sauce and carrot garnishing. "

She prepared the sauce, the chicken being in the oven after being properly prepared for the final product, looking at Akane for a few seconds every minute to make sure that she was paying attention. She kept her attention at Akane for the simple reason that she wanted to make sure. As she spread the sauce over the chicken, she applied the carrot parts to the mix, the way in which she arranged it being very neat and orderly, Akane marveling at the way that it was arranged, before Hitomi looked at it and then nodded to herself. "You should try to do it just like I did, it doesn't even need much skill, just some patience."

Maki nodded, seeing her friend at the pinnacle of her art, being a graphical designer instead, opting not to go and become a 'house' woman to anyone, though she had been for a few times, the divorce being swift and faster then she had anticipated, but still. "That smells wonderful, why don't we all take a break from cooking and eat the chicken?"

Everyone agreed to it, Hitomi looking somewhat frazzled as she took a seat at the table, the smoke being something of a relaxant to her muscles as she began to make a steady descent into sleep, too much having happened with cooking that it had tired her mentally. She needed to find some excuse not to teach Akane, but still, the time she had already invested in the girl made it almost sad to see.

* * *

Ranma on the other hand, was busy with doing some stretches in the lair, as members of the building club all mingled around him, giving him some praise. They were building a training room for him around him, as they had built levels into the lair, his own private quarters being located at the bottom, being relocated every time a floor was ready, the dirt they had displaced, along with the pipe-lines and other stuff that had been in the way being led around, to make them invisible, since people did want to check the pipelines from time to time.

His room changing positions wasn't such an option to him, since every time a floor was added, the room that he had called his own for that moment, changed into something else, the last one had become a data gathering room, with gadgets he didn't even want to think about appearing, and a student named Mizuho taking over as Lead researcher, but being shooed out of the room by Aracha, who had heard the girl's claims and wanted someone else, preferably with a degree in science.

"Ranma-sama, there's a man at the front door, calling out to you. We have him on surveillance, should we let him in?" Ranma shook his head, ending his exercise as he threw a towel over his shoulders, wiping off the sweat without much effort, going to the elevator and then clicking on the upper floor , which was the entrance.

"Welcome, Mister…" Ichiro turned around to see a young man, of about 18 walk towards him, a towel still around the man's shoulders, the pale skin being quite the contrast to his own, but still, he was not deterred by the appearance of the young manwho might very well be the one who had set up the entire organization. "Hello, my name is Munasake Ichiro, I was supposed to be here for my job interview…"

Ranma nodded, looking at the man for a moment, before trying to see if he would be able to feel something inside him warning against taking the man, but then took the man by the arm and led him into the elevator. "We're an organization that tends to be rather selective of our employees, mister Munasake… tell me, why you wish to join our organization…"

Ichiro spoke, without hesitation or fear in his voice. "In my life, I've always been looked down upon by my peers. I have lived life as a simple salary man, and want to see some action, maybe as a servant to you, my lord, but it would allow me to increase my wealth." Ranma nodded. "We all want a little more money, right? Here, we'll have a use for you. We're a young organization, only a few days old, but I personally prefer to make the members of this organization realize what we are doing is the thing that nets us all the most money. Wages will be discussed soon, as we haven't gotten a clear plan on how much we'll make in a week, so for the first few weeks, don't expect a paycheck." Ichiro nodded, knowing that there might be something like this to occur. "Anything about member protection, like with the Yakuza?" Ranma grinned as he pushed the open button, and the door opened near the minion quarters.

"These were made recently, and aren't well-furnished yet, but we are hoping to have them full with the rest of your co-workers. Go on, take a bed and we'll chat later. I got to find my colleague super villain for a bit."

Ranma walked off, leaving Ichiro to his own devices as he had other things on his mind at the moment, the nice and friendly façade slipping off his face as he looked at one of the members of the building club. "Where is Aracha?" he growled out, the member merely politely informing him that Aracha was in her rooms, next to his.

He walked to his rooms, watching the door next to his be covered with spider webbing, knocking a few times before entering, just in time to get a good look at Aracha, who was dressed in what could only be called a very tiny towel, exiting the shower, Jerry lavishing within a web, which held something that looked vaguely humanoid. Ranma chose not to dwell on it too much, since it'd just be another headache for him.

"We got someone wishing to join up with us as a grunt." Ranma said, Aracha shaking her head a little at the way that he had turned to the wall, refusing to look at her, as she slipped on something more comfortable, a big fluffy bathrobe, before she gave her answer: "Well then, what about his wage?"

"I thought you'd be going about that." He muttered, slightly ashamed that he wasn't too good with financial matters. She turned around, shaking her head slightly as she walked to her dresser, which was also coat4ed generously with spider silk, looking at it before picking one of her usual uniforms, one that clung to the skin . "Well, tell him that we won't be paying for a few weeks, till we have more members to start this entire thing up."

Ranma nodded, disappearing once more, leaving her to herself. She muttered something about imbeciles to herself, as she tried to think about which perfume to use, having carefully selected perfumes which were laced with some pheromones to try and allure men to her, for whatever need she wanted to.

* * *

Hitomi was at her wits end, as she watched Akane create another monster from the kitchen's assembly of items. "I think I should leave with her, while you still have a kitchen." Maki nodded, looking at Akane slicing off a gooey tentacle with a butcher's knife, before malleting the entire base of the thing, before she proclaimed that the sausages were done. "I think she's lethal in the kitchen." Hitomi could not help but nod, eventually getting the courage to step up to Akane. "Akane-chan, would you come with me for a moment? It's dead, I'm pretty sure of it."

"But I want it to be perfect, Hitomi-sensei." The girl said, and Hitomi grunted something noncommittally. "I've got to make some repairs to my own kitchen, so I will give you today and tomorrow off, since it needs to be rebuilt. Say goodbye to Maki-chan and get back home, you've done enough…" Hitomi watched her go up to Maki and give her a thank you that was straight out of a textbook, then leave through the door, without giving her a goodbye, apparently thinking about her fiancé named Ranma, who'd need to get the special sampling of sausages that she had taken with her.

She shook her head slightly as she put the 'sausages' into the bag, which was wriggling a little bit by now, and then looked at Maki. "Quite a strange girl, isn't she?" Maki nodded at that. "There was this girl who should've been my student during this career week, but she called in sick today, when I told her the kitchen would be taken by your student. Apparently it's known that she's a bad cook." Hitomi shook her head sadly, looking at Maki with a look which could be called manic. "That is not a girl I tell you, it's an Oni in human disguise. Nobody could ever be as bad as that girl, she manages to mess up every simple recipe, and even BURNT WATER!" she was almost foaming at the mouth as she looked at her best friend, smiling with a devilish smile and then grinned in a disturbed fashion. "Next time, I'll go and hire a bomb shelter for her to experiment, somewhere far from humanity, and she can cook up whatever horror she wants to! THEY WILL NOT TOUCH ME AGAIN! AHAHAHAHAH!"

Maki sweat dropped at the maniacal behavior of her friend, wondering if she should not just go and check out that ad in the paper, to make sure she got a steady job…

* * *

Ranma was chuckling to himself softly as he scanned the paper, looking for any advertisements about professors being promoted and such, so that he'd be able to get an 'appropriate head of the science division. After all, what would an evil organization be without its handy little gadgets, and the cackling of a mad genius on the background?...

As he thought about it for a moment, he decided that hiring someone who'd be just in it for the money would be more profitable then someone who was bat shit insane, but still, he wasn't too picky if it came down to it.

Still, he wondered if there were any cooks available, since if he were to get an organization running, there'd need to be someone to cook decent food, or the troops would desert, he'd learned as much from Aracha, as she had stated quite firmly that the first person to suggest she make food for them would end up as meat for her pet Jerry.

He didn't have anything against big spiders, but it'd be rather… irritating to get swallowed by one…

Still, he resigned himself to another day wasted getting people to join up…

Life of a supervillain was anything but roses, but still, it'd all pay off in the end…

Deep within him, an entity lurked, the entity not even aware that it shared a body with Ranma, influencing every little aspect of his body, down to the basic functions. Bleached bones could be seen upon the skull, as a chittering laugh came from the desiccated maw of the beast, as it tried to get loose from the chains of rationality that bound it for some time, the lust for blood being severe, images of Akane and the others flashing through the empty expanse, the images fueling the anger, the entity thrashing with mad bloodlust as it began to rip through it's bonds, needing to be free again…

* * *

A new chapter, and I hope you like it…

As to address questions: I haven't stopped writing, I've only taken a break from writing…

I hope this chapter gives me about 25 reviews, which would mean that it's worth writing a new chapter for…


	8. Reign of Science

**Villain**

Disclaimer: me no owny Ranma ½

**

* * *

Reign of.. Science?

* * *

**

Ranma awoke the next morning to the sound of something dripping, opening his eyes to see that his ceiling was currently transformed into something that could be called a bucket, sealed off with something that looked like spider webbing.

"Awake yet, big boy?" a voice close to his head said, making him look at Aracha, seeing that she was holding the bucket, a devious smile on her face. "Come, we've had some more people join us, and I'm thinking about eventually hiring a cook or something. The lair seems to be pretty well-fortified, and your classmates seem to be finished with adding the final floors." She absently ran a hand through her hair, as she let the webbing slip away, drenching him with the water.

He sighed deeply as he got out of bed, not really caring that he was completely soaked or not, it'd all be moved to the lowest floor by then. He walked over to his closet, looking through it for some new clothes to wear, his eyes coming to rest on his villain outfit, his red shirt and black pants being put in the dry closet to try and dry a little. He dressed himself swiftly, looking at Aracha for a moment. "Annabelle J. Shankshaw?"

"Don't call me that." She muttered, turning to leave the room, Ranma in tow, a slight blush on her face as she had just seen Ranma in the nude, dressing himself fast, but still giving her a nice view of his abs and other body parts that bore mentioning. Whatever she had seen, she wanted to wrap, as is was a nice package. He seemed to be moving a lot more fluid now, his steps possessing some sort of animal grace, the eyes being the thing which topped it off, bloody red in color, looking at her with such intensity that it made her knees feel slightly weak by just staring into them.

She steeled herself however, as they came to the 'meeting room' which was more than that, hosting some computer equipment, which was quite primitive in it's regard, only having a few of the bulky screens, making her sigh slightly as she began to make some calculations in her head of how much it'd cost to make the room a bit more specialized for research and all that. "We need a talk, Ranma."

He nodded, looking through the paper, looking for the promotions of doctors and other people, or at least trying to, as he knew that it wasn't often one was promoted, but it was always published within the papers, as some sort of acknowledgement. "Indeed we do." He muttered, as he put the paper away, looking at her with his eyes not straying from her face. "What do you suggest we do about our current problem with cooking food and such? Also, could you tell me just what type of people joined us?"

"For the first, I'd suggest hiring someone who'd have no scruples with our organization as a cook, also with CREDENTIALS. If we just hire someone who'd burn water, it'd all be over pretty soon." Ranma was reminded of Akane, the paper on the table next to him igniting with a purple flame, causing him to look at the paper with a raised eyebrow, shake his head. "That's a new paper to be bought…" "What were you thinking of before you incinerated that poor little paper?" her voice was absolutely mocking at the part of the paper, a wry smile coming to his face as he began to chuckle to himself softly, an image of Akane being crucified coming to the fore, his eyes drifting over the entirety of the room. "My fiancés the worst cook in existence, probably…"

Within him, a fire raged now, as he got up, looking at the ashes of the paper and then walking up to Aracha, before grabbing her hands and then forcing them apart, a smile on his face as he brought his mouth to her ear and whispered, keeping her hands apart, enough to make her struggling futile. "It'd be easy to get one, just mention Akane and they'll all want to join, especially after they've had some exposure…"

He moved back from her, stretched himself and then seated himself again, her face all flushed, her hands still grasping the air, before balling together in fists, a smile coming to her face as she stretched too, her assets bouncing, albeit she wasn't built like a porn-star with breasts like mini-mountains.

"Well, we need someone to man the science department, and I was just looking through the paper, so if you know anyone able to do it for us, go ahead." The telephone rang at that moment, which made him take out the phone and threw it at her. "Your call to pick it up, probably someone who'd want to join."

"Hello?" she answered the phone, receiving only a chuckle from the other side. "Would you be Arachnea, the organization that posted the advertisement in the paper of Tokyo?" the voice was a metallic sound, a voice distorter being used probably to hide the identity of the mysterious person"Yes… What can we do for you?" the voice on the other side seemed to be laughing in a raspy voice, before answering. "I want to join. In return for me joining, I would like to meet with your leader on the Tokyo Docks at twelve tonight." The line closed at that moment, leaving her hear the beeping tone of the telephone, throwing it at Ranma without much regard. "We're hitting a bank to get more funds, then we'll see about going to the docks tonight at 12."

She walked out of the room, Ranma looking at her departing back, sighing slightly as he got up again, knowing that whoever it had been, had instructed her to be at that place at twelve, and who was he to refuse her if she wanted to hit a bank? Money meant more ability to stay in business, he'd picked up that from economy classes.

* * *

Hitomi watched the ceiling, her eyes looking red, burst blood vessels giving her a look of a psychopathic axe-killer, her eyes looking at Akane, who seemed to be cheerful, already moving towards the kitchen, another of the monstrosities about to be created, something which she would not allow. It was worse than she could ever expect, the feeling of helplessness that seemed to come to her at the mere sight of Akane, the feeling of resentment already having festered within her soul, creating a grudge against the girl. "Today, you will be learning how you clean your instruments. This way, no accidents should be able to occur." The lesson should be easy, one that would be able to bring this day to a closing point, as she knew that cleaning something carefully took some time. "Alright, Hitomi-sensei."

Hitomi looked at the girl as she tried to clean a knife, sighing to herself as the girl really did seem to try, but got mad at the smallest flaw in her doing, bending the knife through some feat of strength that baffled her. It was one of the least costly sets of kitchenware that they were teaching Akane to clean, and the girl had so far bent almost 2 knifes, 1 fork and some small finery. "I think we'll be done with this now. Put those back in their drawers, and I'll show you how to clean a kitchen knife, the one used for cutting beef and other meats. "

* * *

"FREEZE!" the shout was enough to divert Ranma's eyes towards the guard, sighing slightly as his hand glowed softly, a flash being enough of a warning before the gun melted within the guard's hands, causing the hands themselves to get melted together with the heated metal, creating quite the agonized person. "I think we should stop being such a nuisance to the people, Ara. Where is the vault?" he looked at the teller, who pointed at a door, Ranma's foot slamming through the desk, smashing the button that should call the police without even checking that it was there, smashing the kneecaps of the teller too, who cried out in pain, Ranma not caring in the least. "Let's make sure that there won't be more people that'll make us be set back in getting the money."

"Alright boss." She muttered as she shot a string of webbing, plastering a guard to the wall, before encasing him completely in it, the webbing technically enough to ensure death by suffocation, as people would need a concrete cutter to cut through the webbings, one of the nice things about her gift…

Ranma looked at the vault, seeing that it was one of the locked vaults that his father had oft told about, and that his father had cracked once during their trip, though how much he had taken, he didn't really know, since he had been really small. "Time to de-arm this thing."

He punched it with most of his strength behind it, the metal denting without a problem, a big hole appearing from where his fist had punctured through the metal, the vault being split in two with a push of his hands, his hand snapping a bullet out of the air, another bullet hitting him straight in the chest, a hole the size of a yen coin appearing on his chest, a pained feeling going through him, infuriating him endlessly, looking at the guard or whoever it had been that had shot him, the bullet in his hand melting as he threw his hand to the side, air pressure ripping off a part of the wall, his eyes getting empty, a dark fire seemingly burning within their crimson depths, the wound healing, every little drop of his blood staying on his body, the blood that was on the ground slowly turning into dust, scattering with a minute movement of him, his hands being thrown in front of him, a feeling like something wanted to come out of his body to eat the thing.

Inside, the creature thrashed at its restraints, the restraints buckling, as freedom came for a moment, it's jabbering mouth closing and opening for a brief instant, it's skeletal face glowing with an animalistic glee as it opened its eyes, seeing its prey in front o fit and then lashing out with a claw, grabbing the bones of the arm which held the gun, ripping it off without as much as a second glance, the eyes going towards the face, a chittering sound emerging from his throat as he moved in for the kill, his mouth opening and taking a chew out of the throat, biting through the flesh without as much as a problem.

The body hit the floor with a splattering sound, the blood dripping from Ranma's face, as he chattered once more, seemingly still within his dazed state, before some measure of sanity seemed to superimpose itself upon him again, the beast chained once more. "I wonder what that was…" he muttered as he wiped off the red liquid from his chin and around his mouth, not sparing the remains a glance, as if he wanted to ignore them. A deadly silence had fallen as he entered the vault, still unaware that behind him, they had all frozen up as they had witnessed his savage manner of killing a guard, though he was still aware that he had done it in such a manner.

_Is he insane or something? He just ripped out someone's throat, killing him with one jerk of the jaw and then acts like he's all surprised… though, with the mental attack he no doubt suffered from brainy-boy, he must've been messed up in the beginning._ She looked at the rest of the people present, seeing Ranma come out dusting off his hands, within his outfit a simple box hidden, one which contained all the riches. It was a technique he had explained to her as hidden weapons, hiding something in an incredibly short space.

"Let's go." Without sparing any time, he jumped to the front doors, blowing them open with an open palm thrust, before jumping atop one of the lantern poles, then advancing upon a roof, Aracha following without question, his stride fast, as he jumped on roof after roof, eventually getting to the dock area of Tokyo, looking at the ships moving through the bay area. "Was that necessary, Ranma?"

"What?" he asked, looking at her, his eyes seemingly shrouded, her stance being slightly reluctant by the look on his face, as she didn't know what to expect at this moment from him. "You bit someone's throat out, what spurred on that behavior?"

_I did that? Why would I do that? I'm not mad, are I? is it some remnant of the Neko-ken that takes a hold of me every time I am in a violent scene, or just something else?_ "I don't know, honestly." He looked at the container they were standing on now, waiting for the hour to reach twelve. Their base, empty as it was, was already running, the few members of their organization working on cleaning up a little bit and just getting settled for a bit.

"Let's just wait here, we should meet someone who's interested in joining our organization." She said, as she seated herself, busying herself with her outfit, the attire being a bit damaged, her skills with the needle and thread being bearable for the mending of her outfit.

* * *

Hitomi looked at the abomination made from kitchenware and sighed deeply as Akane charged at it with a battle cry. This was really getting out of hand, and she wondered whether she should just give up now. It'd be a mark on her career, but she did not care, the entire prospect of Akane learning to cook being already named as a pipe dream by her, so she would either have to tell the girl that she couldn't learn to cook from her, and tell her to go work for the government as a toxic weapon maker.

Akane charged at the metal monstrosity, which had been absorbing most of the kitchenware to grow to the size it was, a few spoons falling to the ground as she hit it with her fist, tears welling up within her eyes at the pain that went through her body as she looked at her creation. The only thing she wanted was to clean it, not to make this kind of monstrosity… but she had tried to mix the cleaning agent with some others, since it'd be all better if she did, since the more cleaning agents, the cleaner it got, right?

"Hitomi-sensei, I'll just defeat it! It won't harm you or me, I am a martial artist and used to such things!" with a final punch, the entire construct from Akane's creative skills collapsed, the cleaning agents coming from the heap of metal looking like blood, Hitomi's eyes following it slightly, as she looked at the kitchen knife that had been untouched, her hand inching towards it, grasping it with a steady hand, testing the blade for a moment with a finger, watching as some crimson blood welled up, a sick smile appearing upon her face as she crept up on Akane, who was still looking at the remains of the 'new cleaning agent' and turned around, her fist lashing out by accident, slugging Hitomi in the jaw, sending her flying out of the kitchen, the knife pinned against the wall. "Hitomi-sensei! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you behind me!"

Hitomi slowly came to herself as she looked at the clock, seeing that it was close to twelve o'clock in the night, looking at Maki, who sat on the bed, reading a book, the title not seen from her viewpoint, but still it looked fine to her. "Where is she?!"

Maki looked up at her friend, a soft smile coming to her face. "She's gone home, she was so upset after she belted you into a wall, that I told her that I'd make sure that you lived. I told her to stay home for the next day too, so you'd be able to get some rest, to heal a bit. How are you feeling now?" Hitomi's eye twitched, a grin stretching her mouth, as chuckles came from her mouth. "I can't believe it. The girl made from the simple cleaner I handed her, a metal monster that was about to kill me! This isn't normal, Maki-chan. Tell me that she won't have a kitchen here, I'll go to Makoto-chan if I have to, but please, I don't want to ruin your house too…"

Maki smiled softly, she had thought that her friend would be this frantic, brushing a hand through her hair softly, as she pulled out from the book a small paper article. "Call this number, and join that organization. If you really want to get away from that girl, call that number, and join them. I forbade her to ever cook at my place, so you're safe here." Hitomi sighed in relief at that, knowing that she'd have some respite from the cooking crazy, looking at the number and then getting ready to dial the number, until she thought about it, knowing that it was late and thinking that it could be tomorrow too that she called. "I'll call tomorrow morning, i don't think we should disturb them at this time..."

* * *

"Master, I have a report for you." She appeared before Ranma, dressed in her kunoichi garb, bowing as she held out the report, the paper folded as was proper, her entire pose and stance being subservient, as should be, since he was the leader of the organization. "Thanks, I suppose. Why don't you take a seat and wait along with us, Ayame-chan, am I correct?" "Hai, Master. I will wait with you." She knew that with this, it would be easier for her to gain assassination contracts, since joining a criminal organization was something which was pretty much forbidden by her 'trainers'. They seemingly believed in eternal peace with just a few undesirable elements to be eliminated. She neither cared much for all that pish-pash, just the swift clean kill mattered to her.

_Status Report on Arachnea_

_Employee Count: 23_

_Leading figures: 2_

_Leader: R. S._

_Net Worth: 2 million American dollars_

_Vault contents: 2 million American dollar in Yen amounts_

_Special employees: 1 Kunoichi (A.Y.)_

"Thank you for the brief report, Ayame-san." He bowed briefly, before Aracha's watch beeped, and she looked at the docks area, where a person dressed in a long coat walked onto a pier, leaning against a lamppost eventually, apparently waiting for them.

"Are you the ones from Arachnea?" the voice, still distorted, asked, and Ranma nodded. "You're not much to look at, are you? Dressed like some geek with a medieval obsession and a spider-lady…" a hand around the throat caused the voice to chuckle softly, a blinding light emerging from under the coat, an explosion following suit as the body was mechanical, a figure stepping onto the pier dressed identically, Ranma looking at the figure with barely veiled distaste, it being his skin which got seared by the explosion.

A pair of hands clapped a few times, as the person approached them, a fedora upon the head shrouding the face, along with the trench coat bearing a gun holster on the side. "Very interesting. I must applaud your durability."

"Who are you?" the figure halted at Aracha's question, Aracha not trusting him one bit. She moved in front of Ranma, why she didn't know, but still, she did it. She looked at Ranma, whose clothing got petty beat up, and knew that they'd have to get him new clothes, since this'd be something of a bother to repair, and new ones would probably suit him better anyways.

"I am merely a man of science." He threw off the fedora hat, looking at the two super villains, his pale skin being a contrast to his brown eyes, which looked straight at Ranma without any sort of distaste, but merely with a curiosity. "What would you like me to do, master, Mistress?" before he knew it, a tanto was shoved against his neck, the blade nicking the flesh slightly, as the kunoichi had taken position behind him, the entire of the action being swift enough for it to catch him off-guard.

"Leave him be, he's amused me." Ranma's voice acted on it's own, as he looked at the 'man of science' and grinned. The pale skin, along with the hair which framed the face, almost like a boyish dark hair-but, but still, the brown eyes seemed to be holding quite the lot of knowledge within them. "What are you specialized in, if I may so ask?"

"Science, but mostly technical or biotechnical. I don't care much for the physics and such, so I guess you could call me a super-mechanic, but hey, I prefer to call myself an engineer of super-skill." The scientifically oriented young man said, looking at Ranma with a challenge within his eyes. "You saw my Nightbot, so I guess my skill is proven. Bring me to your headquarters, and I shall install myself. My name is Nakamura Rideki, but you may call me R."

"Welcome to Arachnea, R." Ranma said as he walked to the young scientist, shaking his hand with a quick gesture, as R's face showed a grin, as he shook Aracha's hands, Ayame being forced to shake too, at R's prodding. "I guess that we'd better get me settled, and with chambers of course., Every good organization need a scientist, and with me, you'll have it all ready in no-time." He was picked up without effort, and the trip to their lair went without accident, nobody recognizing Ranma due to his change in attire, the lost boy even passing them by thinking they were super heroes, even after Ranma had accidentally stood on his head, the young eternally lost boy merely grumbled a little bit, even asking whether they'd be able to defeat Ranma for him, since he was a 'wicked person'.

"I'll even install some traps for you!" were R's parting words as he was led towards the minion rooms, Ranma getting the feeling he had gotten a good member for Arachnea in, but an eccentric one…

Why he was thinking about maid uniforms, everyone might never know…

* * *

A nice update for you all, I hope you liked it!

Reviews would be very appreciated…


	9. Cooks aren't strewn around on the street

**Villain**

Disclaimer: i don't own Ranma ½, nor do i own anything else, but the characters that I make up.

* * *

Crime doesn't create problems, it's the good people that are the problem

* * *

As his eyes opened, he could not remember the way that he had gone to bed, only noticing the sprawled female body that was quite annoying to him, as it groaned softly and muttered something about teddy bears, his full consciousness returning after seeing the body.

"Aracha?" he said, his voice voicing his confusion as her eyes opened softly and she sighed, coming to consciousness too, without a really caring. "You were so nice last night, Ranma. I don't think I'll need to teach you about being gentle with a woman, you seem able to hold your own…" a saucy grin came to her face as she saw him turn red around the cheeks, planning on teasing him a bit more. "If you want to, we can do those suggestions of yours later… but first, I need a shower."

Ranma looked at her departing, the way that her hips seemed to move being hypnotizing, the way that the door slid shut without a sound making him be disturbed in his thought processes. _What did we do?_

Aracha grinned as she walked towards her own quarters, it just being too much fun to wake him up in weird manners every day, Japanese were so shy in their own way, merely laying herself in a suggestive pose making them all weak in the mind, and she had been able to make him all flustered by the mere suggestion, something which was pretty cool, she had to admit that to herself. As she walked into the shower, she yawned, having wanted to get a bit more sleep in, but damned her own sleeping disorders.

Ranma desperately tried to recall last night, not coming up with anything but a blank as he looked at his own private shower, stepping inside and putting on the hot water, feeling it go over his skin as he smiled softly to himself. Whatever the result, it wouldn't disturb the relationship they had, as it was purely business. The time for action was now, as the money was in the vault, the first payment to their employees having been done by now and it all should run smoothly if they got a few more villains to act as support.

As one could not simply put an ad in the paper about it, Ranma decided to just go and see whether there were other villains out there in the city, R being a technical genius, who'd been attracted by the organization apparently because they had the gall to post something in the paper, since not many organizations did something like that. There'd be someone who could cook decently, right?

He wandered through the city, occasionally getting a greeting from a random passerby, as he wore his normal apparel, the red shirt and black pants being iconographic for him as he strolled leisurely through the district, the feelings that were going through his body being confusing to him.

He almost got hit by the umbrella if he hadn't dodged it at the last possible second, staring at the lost boy as he spouted off that he had seen hell. The poor sod didn't even really know what he was saying, he probably just recited old stuff off a list in his head or something. "Hey, watch it with the umbrella, you could hurt people that don't want to get hurt." He shouted, looking at the lost boy and dodging another swing of the umbrella. "Keep it down, please, it's getting annoying." He shouted after another swing was dodged deftly by sidestepping.

"Because of you, I have seen hell!" Ranma glared at Ryouga, his eyes showing their ill intent as he began to get fed up. "Why don't you SHUT THE FUCK UP! I've HAD it with all the attacking and the shouting of you having seen hell! You've never tasted Akane's toxic waste, nor have you even TRIED to listen to my side of the story. For all I care, you can DIE!" Ranma's hands charged with energy, as he unleashed a punch to the midsection of the lost boy, sending the lost boy gasping for breath. "I AM FED UP WITH ALL THIS SHIT! IF YOU WANT AKANE, GO SCREW HER!" he was breathing heavily as he looked around, seeing nobody in the surrounding area that might pose a threat, nor was there any civilian still left around. "Do you know what hurts the most, Ryouga?"

Ryouga coughed softly, trying to regain his breathing. "What?" he managed to say, Ranma's eyes narrowing. "I once considered you to be one of my best friends, back when we were still in that school. You were the one that could keep me on my toes…" for a moment, Ryouga stilled, his eyes widening slightly as a dark red aura sprang up around Ranma, recognizing it for pure rage. "What are you going to do to me now?" he asked, Ranma grinning in a dark manner. "I'm going to make you regret attacking me today." With that, he strolled away, leaving the lost boy to his thoughts.

With the snap of his finger, his aura blazed outwards, his hatred and inner darkness snapping to the fore as he turned around, gathering it within his hands until it was a small compacted ball of pure darkness. He looked at Ryouga, his eyes alight with malicious glee, an ethereal overlay of the strange creature within him, as he let out a chittering laugh, almost like he were insane. A punch to his midsection waylayed him for a moment, as he let go of the ball of darkness, it hitting the ground with concussive force, his gaze directed sidewards towards what had hit him in the side, a somewhat furious Akane standing there. "RANMA NO BAKA!"

His eye twitched, as he looked at her, a hunger coming over him all of a sudden, as he disappeared, his speed making it look like he had teleported, standing behind Akane and hitting her on the back of the head. Ryouga looked at the crumpled form of Akane, then at Ranma. "You're not him! Ranma would never do such a thing to Akane, it's unthinkable."

Ranma's head did a 360 degree twist, before returning to its original setting, further convincing that Ranma wasn't what he appeared to be, Ranma's consciousness snapping to the fore, seeing Akane and scratching the back of his head. He had no idea how the bitch had gotten here, but neither did he care enough to wonder why. He walked away, feeling strangely empty, leaving Ryouga to stand there, before realizing that Akane might need help, cradling her and then trying to find the Tendo Dojo.

Whatever had happened had hurt his neck quite a bit, it felt sore and bruised to his hands as he gently probed the skin, walking through Nerima undisturbed this time, the devastation of the energy that he had summoned being gone from his mind. He wondered how R would be making the traps, since there was little to work with. He turned back on his heel, ready to go to his lair again, when he heard a strange sound in an alley.

Walking into said alley, he discovered a woman with a pale visage looking at him like he were someone that would be better off worshipped. "You hit the awful cook." It was more a statement then anything else, but he nodded. "Seems like I did."

"My name is Hitomi, Hironagi Hitomi, at your service. Would you perhaps know of that organization that was busted a few days ago? It was called Arachnea. I dialed their number, but couldn't get anyone to answer it, so, if you know anything about it, please let me know. Anything to get away from that girl." Ranma blinked at the words that came out of Hitomi's mouth, knowing that once someone had the unfortunate encounter with Akane, they always bore the mental scars.

"I see you've met Akane…" he said, looking her over a few times, to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. She wore a black outfit with a miniskirt, possibly to look somewhat proper, or to disguise her from the girl. "She's a horror in the kitchen. Please, tell me that you'll take me somewhere where she isn't!" ranma rubbed the back of his head as he looked at her and then nodded. "Did she have cooking lessons from you?"

"I won the national cooking price three times in a row, so I when I was asked to teach a girl to cook, I said why not, but then… she came." The cook spoke with a shiver in her voice as she recalled that particular moment, where she had finally realized that Akane was nothing but a humanoid mould for the worst cook in existence, a blemish upon anything affiliated with cooking.

"Why don't you follow me, and I'll get us a nice cup of tea or something else, while we discuss business, along with my… fiancé." The last part was spoken softly and he brushed a strand of hair out of his face, looking at her, before extending a hand. "Accept my condolences for your lost kitchen, I know how she gets at times."

"You're Ranma-kun?" she muttered as he nodded. "I feel for you, I really feel for you." Ranma nodded, pulling her along softly by the hand, leading her back to the lair. Once they stood in the ramshackle building, Ranma pressed the button for the elevator, Ichiro stepping out and letting them pass by. "I'll just be out for a few moments boss, I got a scheme I've been wanting to pull on the car industry, to see whether we'd be able to get some funds out of them." With that, the man departed to locations unknown, Ranma blinking for a moment as he led her into the elevator, pressing the number that led to the conference room, the elevator giving a little ping as it reached its destination, the look of the room being redone apparently as R stood there, giving orders to one of the grunts, who was holding what appeared to be a machine gun, though where it had originated from, Ranma had no idea. "Ahh, her lady Aracha told me that you might be around. I'm currently busy with constructing some surveillance traps, to make sure that it's all secure. Inside the elevator, we've established a hidden camera, which will then trigger a remote alert to the security room, where we'll be able to activate a trap at a moment's notice."

The scientist waved at the minion, who almost dropped the machine gun. "Don't drop that. Just hang it there and I'll handle the mechanical bits, attaching it to the wires." "You've brought a tasty morsel this time, Ranma." The voice of Aracha came from behind him, and he turned around to look at Aracha, who was dressed in her usual outfit, a small smile playing at her lips. "It's been a while, but still, you need to get dressed. Your minions have already seen it fit to go extort the machine industry for more money, and we'll need it if we're going to set up a good business. Soon enough, you'll be able to move out of this petty little district and make some big money."

"Hello, my name is Hitomi, and what is your name?" Hitomi asked the woman, who blinked momentarily. "Aracha. Aren't you impressed by my outfit or something?" Aracha was momentarily overcome by the strange urge to just grab the other woman and beat her to the ground, Ranma merely looking at them, as a strange look passed over his face. "Well, it does look rather impressive, as well as skin-tight, so I guess you're one of the martial disciplines, am I right? Ranma-san was leading me towards this room with the promise of some good tea, but I guess that with you in the room, along with the entire base theme that you've got going on, that you're both members of Arachnea and wanting me to join your organization, am I right?"

Ranma nodded. "Yep, we kind of need a cook, since Aracha doesn't really want to cook, and I'm as bad as any man at it, so if you'd be so friendly as to sign up with us, we'll be able to get whatever you want to." Hitomi nodded, looking at the layout of the room. "Any kitchen available for me to orient myself in? I'll whip up something real quick, to give you a display of the skills I have."

"It's two floors down, on the Personell floor." R commented, as he tinkered a bit with the machine gun, the minion that held it up groaning softly. "Thank you R." Ranma said as they went into the elevator, Aracha muttering something about machine-guns being installed on every floor, something about precautions. "Well, this is the floor, and I guess there must be the kitchen." The hallway in which the elevator emerged was divided in 2 parts, one part being noted as Minion Quarters, where apparently the minions were supposed to go and live, with separate areas for females and males, while the other area was Kitchen.

They entered the kitchen, Ranma looking at the shiny pots and pans which adorned the walls, along with the refrigerator, which bore a message:

GIFTED BY THE COOKING CLUB OF FURINKAN HIGH

He smiled softly at the note, looking at Hitomi, who seemed to be almost moved to tears by the cleanliness of the kitchen. "Like it?" he asked, looking at her with an inspecting look, only to receive a somewhat pleased grin from her. "They even outfitted it with some basic foodstuffs, this is great. I'll join, if only to work in a kitchen this fabulous. Look, they even mimicked my original kitchen in great detail."

Hitomi was overjoyed that she had finally gotten to a REAL kitchen again, due to the bad luck that usually followed her around since Akane had made it hard for her to get into a kitchen. She went to the refrigerator, seeing that the food within it was enough to feed at least 50 people for a week, while wondering how it all got there. "How did all of it get here, the cost must've been enormous." Ranma scratched his head, as he had no idea how the hell there had been this much food moved to that refrigerator. "No idea. Still, you can cook us something? I'm feeling kind of hungry, and I'd rather not have to try and cook rice again."

Twenty minutes later they were eating beef cutlets with creamy sauce and onion soup, Hitomi having cooked that up within record time, or as she put it 'Hitomi time'. The fact that it tasted like something very good and smelled like something awesome was enough to convince the 14 people that Arachnea had in its employ that Hitomi was someone that should stay, preferably get some companions in cooking if this branch expanded a bit. "Well, since we're fed now, I guess we'd better get going, right Blackhole?"

"Blackhole?" he muttered as he looked at Aracha. "Yep, that's going to be your codename from now on." "Blackhole doesn't sound cool." "Oh, put a sock in it. It sounds cool enough." "I'll look like some techno-geek with that name." "Oh, please, you got any better idea?" "Not really…"

And so, it was an ordinary day at Arachnea, with a new team member and cook, and a lot more of the traps that R had spoken about, Ranma accidentally triggering one and having to duck under a blast of lightning that crossed through the air…

* * *

Alright, I'm giving you the choice to give Ranma a cool sounding name, and you better not waste it. It's rare that I do this, so don't waste it. Other than that, I am sorry that the chapters are somewhat shorter than usual, but that's because I really have a bit of a low amount of free time in which to write, school and all other stuff detracting from my work in writing.

Please review!


End file.
